L'impasse
by Oochoo
Summary: Et si, au lieu de Harry, c'était Hermione qui découvrait Drago en train de pleurer dans les toilettes du sixième étage ? Après la découverte mutuelle, que faire ? Les enjeux sont si grands, si immuables ... Un faux pas, et tout basculerait. Parcours 'non-conventionnel' DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde ! Moi c'est Oochoo, et j'aimerai soumettre à la communauté cette fic Dramione que j'ai écrite il y a quelques mois déjà. C'est ma première fic, ainsi donc elle comporte des erreurs de débutante et je m'en excuse platement. C'est d'ailleurs aussi un peu pour ça que je la publie ici, j'aimerais connaître vos avis dessus, donc je suis totalement ouverte aux critiques (surtout les négatives, comment progresser sans elles ?) Merci au temps que vous m'accordez en lisant, j'espère que vous passerez quand même un bon moment en découvrant cette histoire ! Mais fi de bla-blatage, place au récit !**_

_CHAPITRE 1 : __LA RENCONTRE_

Quelques jours avant le match contre Serdaigle, alors que Ron s'était rué dans les toilettes les plus proches pour y vomir une nouvelle fois, et Harry s'hasardait dans les couloirs, évacuant la tension du match à venir en tentant de découvrir les activités de Malefoy, Hermione descendit diner seule. En atteignant le sixième étage, son esprit, tout occupé par ses résultats au dernier devoir d'arithmancie, manqua de remarquer les bruits étranges s'échappant du fond du couloir. Mais elle se dirigea en direction de ses sons, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Quand elle fut à trois mètres de la porte des toilettes, la nature des sons s'imposa à elle. Un garçon pleurait. Et si elle ne reconnaissait pas celle du garçon, elle reconnu immédiatement la voix de la seconde personne. Qui, pour être exact, n'en n'était plus vraiment une. C'était Mimi Geignarde. Intriguée, Hermione entra silencieusement. Pour découvrir un dos de chemise, une tête surmontée de cheveux blonds, penchée en avant au dessus d'un lavabo à la propreté incertaine, et des mains crispées sur ses rebords. Drago. Drago pleurait.

Soudainement, Hermione se rappela de ces mêmes cheveux blonds, et de ces larmes. Un souvenir flou, qui s'agitait dans sa tête depuis des années, remonta enfin en surface. C'était il y a quatre ans de ça. Quand elle était sur ce lit d'infirmerie, quand son esprit vagabondait sans jamais se fixer, quand elle était si souvent sur le point de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Elle passait presque toutes ses journées enfermée dans ses rêves, seulement parfois, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle pouvait prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Des formes floues, des cheveux roux autour d'elle s'agitaient. C'était ses amis, elle appréciait leur présence. Mais ces cheveux blonds … Elle ne les vit qu'une fois près d'elle. Une main chaude autour de la sienne, si froide. Et ces larmes, toujours ces larmes. Elle aurait voulu les sécher de sa main, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce souvenir, si profondément enfoui, appela à d'autres, s'enchaînant avec une vitesse étourdissante.

Sa main volant, frappant à la joue ce si pâle visage, et la fierté qu'elle a du afficher en recevant les félicitations de ses amis, alors que dans sa tête une voix lui criait le regret. Les marches qu'elle descendait, dans cette si belle robe, et ce regard fugace vers cet être lunaire, qui se tenait en retrait, à quelque pas de là. La résolution, qu'elle prit par la suite, de rester du côté de ses amis plutôt que de celui de l'être lunaire, et de toujours jouer le jeu d'une attirance cachée pour son ami. Cela valait mieux. Pour elle. Mais dès qu'elle le pouvait, lorsqu'elle était sure qu'elle pouvait se le permettre, alors ses yeux vagabondait, et cherchaient d'instinct ses cheveux blonds, son teint lunaire.

Elle émergea brutalement de ses rêveries, à l'exact moment où le regard de Drago croisa le sien dans le reflet du miroir craquelé en face de lui. Il fit volte-face en sortant sa baguette. Hermione, décontenancée, sortit la sienne, comme un réflexe. Ils se regardèrent, longtemps. Mimi Geignarde, dans un extrême effort, resta muette. La tension était si palpable que cela maintenait ses fantomatiques lèvres closes. Longtemps, ils se regardèrent. Leurs baguettes, dans un alignement parfait, ne bougeaient pas. Le temps sembla stopper sa course. Seules leurs respirations résonnaient dans le silence. Il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle, en train de dîner. Dans leur esprit la même question se posait. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'attend ? ». Et en même temps, elle trouva sa réponse. Tout deux baissèrent leurs baguettes. Et naturellement, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs mains se trouvèrent, leurs lèvres se joignirent, et ils fermèrent les yeux.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru ce moment possible. Et lui non plus. Ils restèrent longtemps, l'un contre l'autre, debout, sans bouger. Les secondes laissèrent place aux minutes. Puis aux heures. Minuit approchait, sans qu'ils n'aient fait le moindre geste. D'un commun mouvement, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte comme on s'extirpe d'un rêve. Et se regardèrent. Ne sachant que faire. Ils avaient officiellement tant de haine l'un pour l'autre. Comment continuer de porter ce masque après cela ? Cette pensée était si évidente que leurs yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ils ne pouvaient plus oublier ou faire semblant désormais. Et il leur serait impossible de l'avouer au monde entier. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

Ils avaient réussi à se séparer, au prix d'un effort surhumain. Chacun était allongé dans son lit respectif, réfléchissant comme jamais. Comment faire … Des plans, plus irréalistes les uns que les autres s'échafaudaient dans leurs cervelles embrumées par le manque de sommeil. Dans quelles heures aura lieu le match contre Serdaigle, Hermione devra supporter publiquement son équipe, et particulièrement Ron, ce qui la dérangeait de plus en plus. Comment faire croire cela, quand son cœur bat pour un autre ?

De son côté, Drago avait en tête des pensées semblables. Comment continuer sa mission ? Comment tuer quand on peut aimer ? Mais il ne pouvait abandonner … Son maître le tuerait, lui et sa famille. Une solution parmi d'autres remonta : la fuite. Mais tout de suite s'effaça. C'était impossible, trop de mesures de sécurité avaient été prises au château, s'enfuir n'était pas envisageable. Une douleur lancinante grandit dans sa poitrine. La tête lui tournait, son cœur battait bien trop fort, et le sang lui battait dans les tempes. Il se leva maladroitement, et alla prendre un verre d'eau. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration, beaucoup trop forte, qui risquait de réveiller les autres de son dortoir. Crabe et Goyle. Il les avait oubliés. Leur mentir ne lui posait aucun problème, jamais ils ne découvriraient ses mensonges. Mais c'était encore un autre problème à surmonter. Un profond découragement s'empara de lui. Mais une flamme brûlait en lui. Une flamme refusant de s'éteindre. Une flamme qui grandissait quand la sensation des lèvres d'Hermione contre les siennes lui revenait. Et alors, tout se calmait, sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal. Il ressentait un certain apaisement. Il passa alors les quelques heures le séparant de l'aube le front appuyé contre le mur frais du dortoir, ressassant sans cesse ces images qui le calmait.

_**Alors voilà, c'est certes bref, mais c'était un choix de ma part :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey ! voici donc le second chapitre, délivré depuis les profondeurs de mon antre. Et j'peux vous dire que le Wi-fi y passe assez mal. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, l'important est que le chapitre puisse être en ligne :)  
Merci pour vos reviews, c'était très gentil ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit la peine de faire de RaR pour le moment cependant ... ;)  
Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture à vous !**_

_****_**_Rappel :_**_Il passa alors les quelques heures le séparant de l'aube le front appuyé contre le mur frais du dortoir, ressassant sans cesse ces images qui le calmait._

**_CHAPITRE 2 : _****_LE MATCH_**

Au petit matin, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dormi. Les cernes de Drago, déjà présents, étaient alors encore plus accentués. Ceux d'Hermione, naissants. Tous deux se rendirent dans la Grande Salle dès qu'ils le purent, et arrivèrent les premiers à leur table. Même les professeurs n'étaient pas encore là. Un samedi, à six heures, tout le monde dormait, le match ne commençant qu'à dix heures. Ils se lancèrent des regards par-dessus les tables vides. Voyant que personne de venait, ils se levèrent, contournèrent les tables, et s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Chacun vit les cernes de l'autre, et comprit que leurs nuits avaient été les mêmes. Alors ils se parlèrent. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils se parlaient vraiment, sans insultes ou faux semblants.

Les mots alors sortirent d'eux-mêmes :  
- Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais vraiment pas dire ça quand je t'ai traitée de …  
- Non, non, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute …  
- C'était à cause de moi …  
- Non. Arrête …

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Les élèves arrivaient. En un éclair, ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent la table de leur maison. Parmi les nouveaux arrivants se trouvaient Harry et Ron, discutant stratégie à propos du match à venir. Hermione s'empêcha de jeter le moindre regard à celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Il ne fallait rien montrer. Elle fit semblant de se passionner pour la dégustation de son toast, et les garçons, absorbés comme ils étaient, ne remarquèrent rien du trouble violent qui occupait tout l'esprit de leur amie. Cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, Harry demanda :

- Où étais-tu passée hier, au repas ? Je suis descendu bien après toi, et je ne t'ai pas trouvée.  
- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, dit Hermione, cherchant frénétiquement un mensonge, j'ai mangé rapidement, et je suis remontée dans mon dortoir, pour réviser mon arithmancie.  
- Encore ton arithmancie ? Mais on était vendredi, pourquoi révisais-tu ?  
- C'est que j'ai un devoir lundi, avec toutes les nouvelles formules que l'on a appris, et cela prend du temps pour tout réviser, affirma Hermione d'un ton le plus convaincant possible  
- Si tu le dis, répliqua Harry, avant de continuer à parler Souaffle avec Ron.

Cachée derrière un pichet de jus de citrouille, Hermione s'autorisa à souffler de soulagement, avant de reprendre une expression sereine. De son côté, Drago gardait les dents serrées. Il ne dit pas un mot à Crabe et Goyle qui étaient arrivés entre temps. De toute manière, ils mangeaient tous deux tellement bruyamment que ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient entendu quiconque leur parler. D'un mouvement général, les élèves se levèrent, et prirent le chemin du terrain de Quidditch. Harry, Ron et Ginny se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, et Hermione marcha seule, perdue au milieu de la foule. Arrivée devant l'escalier menant aux gradins, elle eu brusquement l'idée de repartir en arrière, feignant d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais en réalité, elle comptait se faufiler sous les gradins, et trouver celui qui l'obsédait tant. Une fois toute la foule passée, elle retourna vers les gradins, et passa sous des pans de tissu, dissimulant la charpente qui soutenait les tribunes.

Mais soudainement, elle vit quelque chose qui l'abasourdit : Drago avait fait de même, il était à vingt mètres d'elle, sous les gradins. Un sourire grandissait sur leurs visages, à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre. Quand finalement ils furent arrivés l'un près l'autre, l'étrangeté de leur rendez-vous les frappa, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Prenant peur qu'on les entende, ils se turent, mais les acclamations juste au-dessus d'eux étaient si violentes, que même l'explosion d'une Bombabouse serait passée inaperçue. Alors ils recommencèrent à rire, de plus en plus fort. Ils relâchaient la pression qu'avait créée leur rencontre. Et doucement, l'intensité de leur rire diminua, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une respiration ample. Et de nouveau, ils se regardèrent.

La main d'Hermione, doucement, se leva, en direction de ces cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Elle les caressa tendrement, et de nouveau, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Leur baiser était timide, et allant en se raffermissant. Elle, les mains dans ses cheveux blonds, et les siennes au creux de son dos, ils restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de la foule, particulièrement fort, les fasse sursauter. Un but avait certainement été accordé. Pour quelle maison ? Ils s'en fichaient, ils étaient dans leur bulle, et à part quelques hurlements des supporters, rien n'ébranlait cette carapace où ils étaient réfugiés. Ils étaient au-delà des excuses vaines désormais. Ils s'étaient tout pardonné. Alors, lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la bouche, ce fut pour discuter de leur prochains rendez-vous. Trouver un lieu n'était pas aisé. De nombreuses possibilités, comme les cuisines, les cachots, furent oubliées, car elles étaient des lieux de passage. Car les mesures de sécurité avaient mené à des tours de garde en chaque point du château. Leur statut de préfet ne les aidait pas. Et soudain, une idée jaillit.

La cape de Harry. Elle l'avait tellement utilisée avec ses amis ! Elle savait où Harry la cachait. Elle pouvait lui emprunter ! Mieux, elle pouvait la remplacer. Ensorceler une autre cape avec un sortilège temporaire. Au cas où Harry déciderait de s'en servir. Bien sur, avec le temps, le sortilège s'estomperait, mais elle pouvait toujours remplacer la cape par une nouvelle, avant que cela devienne trop voyant. Elle exposa son plan à Drago, qui fut touché par le fait qu'Hermione accepte de voler son ami, pour qu'ils puissent continuer de se voir. Un plan s'échafauda. Elle viendrait devant la salle commune des Serpentard, à minuit, lorsque le couvre-feu sera général, recouverte de la cape de Harry. Elle toquerait alors à la porte, et Drago sortira. Ils iraient alors là où ils le souhaiteraient.

Ravis de cet arrangement, ils s'assirent, adossés à une poutre. Et, presque naturellement, Hermione se pelotonna contre lui. Ils en furent surpris, mais la position était confortable, alors ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils se laissèrent bercer par les exclamations résonnant après chaque but. Le résultat du match ne leur importait pas. Et lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri d'une intensité presque dangereuse, ils surent qu'il était temps de se quitter.

* * *

_**A'y'est, fini ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en ma 'compagnie' :)  
A la prochaine, Oochoo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut à tous ! Me re-voilà, toujours dans mon antre mystérieuse avec ma connexion plus que fluctuante, déterminée à vous livrer ce troisième chapitre.  
Donc je pense avoir trouvé là mon rythme d'update, ça me semble pas trop mal, à vous de me dire si ça vous convient :)  
Allez, bonne lecture à tous, enjoy !**_

_**Rappel :**_ "_Et lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri d'une intensité presque dangereuse, ils surent qu'il était temps de se quitter"_

**_CHAPITRE 3 : _****_L'ANGOISSE_**

Ils s'étaient dispersés dans la foule bavardant du match. Hermione réussit à entendre les résultats. « Quatre cent cinquante à cent quarante !». Ils avaient donc gagné. Mais cela ne lui faisait désormais ni chaud ni froid. En remontant vers le château, elle vit Harry et Ginny, enlacés, et Ron à côté, semblant avoir avalé un hérisson. Un petit rire lui échappa. C'était si prévisible, mais lui n'avait, bien sur, rien vu venir. Elle se moqua intérieurement de sa naïveté. Elle était sur le point de les dépasser, quand elle se rappela qu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Elle alla donc les rejoindre. Elle adressa aux joueurs victorieux des félicitations de circonstance, mais Harry et Ginny était trop occupés pour l'écouter, et quant à Ron, il semblait admirer un brin d'herbe, fermement empoigné dans sa main droite. Elle attendit donc que le nouveau couple se détacha pour emboîter le pas à ses trois amis.

D'après la discussion décousue qui s'en suivit, Hermione déduit que le déclic s'était fait dans l'allégresse générée par leur victoire. Il est vrai que gagner la Coupe de Quidditch était un événement formidable, mais désormais, cela la laissait presque indifférente. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils l'emportaient. Ils remontèrent donc la pente menant au château, devisant gaiment, en détaillant le match. Sans y avoir assisté, Hermione eu tout de même une parfaite connaissance de chaque action. Arrivés au château, ils décidèrent de s'allonger dans l'herbe du parc, en attendant l'heure du repas. Harry et Ginny se regardait avec des yeux gourmands. Ron boudait dans son coin, et Hermione comptait les heures. Douze. Encore douze. L'heure du déjeuner arriva, et les quatre amis se dirigèrent en direction de la Grande Salle. Harry et Ginny ne se lâchaient plus la main. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, tandis que Ron et Hermione se mettaient en face d'eux.

Alors qu'elle mâchait distraitement sa viande, elle sentit quelque chose au niveau de sa jambe gauche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle comprit que Ron, jaloux de l'amour de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, cherchait à attirer l'attention d'Hermione sur lui. Elle manqua de recracher son morceau, et décala discrètement sa jambe, hors de la portée du pied de son ami. Cela ne sembla pas le contrarier plus que ça. Ou du moins, il cachait bien son ressentiment. Le repas s'achevant, Hermione se leva, évitant soigneusement le moindre regard vers Ron.

Ils montèrent en direction de leur salle commune, où une grande fête avait déjà commencée. Dès l'instant où ils passèrent le cadre de la Grosse Dame, ils eurent l'impression qu'une bombe venait d'exploser tant le bruit était fort à l'intérieur. Là, ils furent assaillis par leurs fervents supporters, peinturlurés de rouge et d'or. On leur enroula des écharpes ornées de lions autour des épaules, on les portait à bout de bras à travers la salle commune. Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement, profitant de l'occasion pour subtiliser la cape, pendant qu'Harry était occupé. Elle monta les marches menant au dortoir des garçons de sixième année, mais se ravisa. Il valait mieux d'abord ensorceler une fausse cape, de manière à n'aller qu'une seule fois dans le dortoir masculin. Elle fit donc demi-tour et bifurqua pour entrer dans son dortoir.

Là, elle prit une vieille cape, sortit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège complexe. Elle s'y reprit à deux fois, mais une fois le résultat achevé, la cape ressemblait en tout point à celle de Harry. Enchantée, elle prit la fausse cape, et la dissimula sous son pull. Elle eu un petit rire, repensant à ce geste qu'elle avait déjà fait trois ans plus tôt. Cela lui semblait dater de dix siècles. Elle redescendit donc, et passa par la salle commune, pour vérifier que la fête battait toujours son plein. Elle estima que c'était le cas en voyant qu'une bataille de coussins avait lieu. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir de Harry, entra, et s'agenouilla devant sa valise. Là, elle souleva le tas de chaussettes, pour faire émerger la soyeuse cape. Elle les échangea, quand quelque chose attira son attention. La Carte du Maraudeur.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur le vieux parchemin, et sortirent la Carte du fatras. Cela serait si utile d'avoir cette carte avec soit ... Cependant, impossible de l'imiter. La différence serait trop flagrante, Harry passait ses soirées à l'observer, cherchant le point « Drago Malefoy ». Jamais une carte factice ne pourrait imiter les propriétés de la Carte. Mais c'était si tentant … Hermione décida de l'emporter. Juste pour cette nuit. Avec de la chance, Harry serait encore enivré de leur réussite, et de sa petite amie, et il en oublierait son espionnage. Elle emporta la Cape et la Carte, les cacha dans sa propre malle et redescendit, tentant de participer à la fête de manière la plus convaincante possible.

L'après-midi passa, la fête continuait dans le parc, le soleil brillait. Pour tout le monde, c'était un moment parfait. Cependant, Hermione, elle, était traversée de spasmes. Et si jamais sa promenade nocturne prenait une mauvaise tournure ? Oh, bien sur, elle était déjà de nombreuses fois sortie hors de son dortoir la nuit, mais c'était uniquement dans des cas d'extrême urgence, comme sauver des vies. Et si Drago n'était pas au rendez-vous ? Soudain, une idée la pétrifia. Et si, tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge ? Un énorme, un écrasant mensonge ? Les spasmes de la jeune fille redoublèrent de violences, au point que les gens autour d'elle pensèrent qu'elle avait abusé de la Bièraubeurre. Elle fut contrainte de rentrer dans le château pour se précipiter dans les toilettes les plus proches, une main sur la bouche, ce que les élèves mirent également sur le compte de l'abus d'alcool.

Arrivée dans une cabine, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se pencha en avant et régurgita tout ce qui était alors dans son estomac. Elle s'agenouilla devant la cuvette, et se mit à pleurer. Elle était si déstabilisée … Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Elle ne trouva pas la force de bouger. Elle songea à rester là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses forces. La tête appuyée contre la cloison de la cabine, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Les sentiments qu'il montrait pour elle étaient sincères. Elle en était convaincue. La façon dont ses mains s'agrippaient dans son dos lors de leurs rares baisers, comme cherchant à se raccrocher à la réalité, était un signe indéniable. La manière dont ses lèvres tremblaient, dont ses yeux la regardaient … Tout ça étaient autant de preuves.

* * *

_**That's all, folks !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everybody ! Me revoilà, cette fois je ne suis plus dans mon antre lointaine, et ma connexion est tout à fait correcte, ce qui est une énorme amélioration. Sinon, je me tiens à mon rythme d'updates, et c'est déjà pas mal venant de moi ... Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à vous dire, à part 'Bonne lecture' à tous !  
Ah, si, quand même, merci pour vos reviews ! (quand même, c'est important ça !)**_

_**Rappel :**___

_**CHA 4 : **__**LA PROMENADE NOCTURNE**_

Minuit approchait. Hermione était dans son lit et en avait tiré les rideaux, se dissimulant ainsi aux regards des autres filles. Quand elle fut certaine qu'elles étaient toutes profondément assoupies, elle sauta aux pieds de son lit, s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds et sortit du dortoir le plus doucement possible. Elle se revêtit de la Cape, et descendit les marches qui la menèrent à la Salle Commune. Là, seuls les vestiges de la fête demeuraient. Les abus de sucreries et de Bièraubeurre avaient mené tout le monde au lit. Hermione ne put que s'en réjouir. Elle sortit par le passage de la Grosse Dame, qui ne la remarqua qu'à peine, et partit dans les couloirs. Toute l'appréhension qu'elle avait pu ressentir depuis qu'elle avait quitté Drago sous les gradins sembla se concentrer, jusqu'à former une boule électrique et nerveuse dans son estomac. Elle marcha le plus vaillamment et le plus rapidement possible. Arrivée dans les cachots, elle tourna et retourna dans le détale des couloirs, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Immédiatement, elle se plaqua au mur froid et humide, afin de laisser passer le marcheur nocturne. Sous la cape, elle distingua d'abord assez mal ses traits. Puis elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Rusard. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à sortir la Carte de sa poche ! Si jamais elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, elle l'aurait heurté de plein fouet. Elle le laissa la distancer, et repartit en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Arrivée devant l'entrée, elle frappa deux coups discrets, espérant qu'il pourrait les entendre sans que cela n'ameute tous les élèves. Les secondes passèrent, sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Hermione sentit son accumulation de stress remonter dans sa gorge, et plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait sur le point de défaillir. L'oreille collée contre la paroi, elle pouvait entendre le moindre crépitement de la cheminée, à quels mètres de là. Seulement, pas un seul bruit de pas. Elle frappa de nouveau, plus fort. Et à son grand soulagement, un bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la salle. Les pierres formant le mur s'écartèrent, et laissèrent apparaître un garçon blond, grand et pâle. Hermione, ne cherchant plus à être discrète, se rua dans ses bras. Celui-ci fut d'abord décontenancé, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir la jeune fille, dissimulée sous sa cape. Puis il comprit, et dans un sourire, il la débarrassa de la cape en question. Les deux se retrouvèrent alors nez à nez, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Hermione se plongea alors dans les yeux du garçon. D'un gris pâle, bleuté. Une couleur indéfinissable, changeante, voilée, aérienne. Ses yeux semblaient briller, comme habités de millions de minuscules étoiles, presque invisibles, mais qui, ensemble, donnaient à ses yeux un éclat inégalable. De son côté, Drago observait le visage de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il détaillait ses yeux, son front, sa tempe, la courbure de sa mâchoire, son menton, ses lèvres. Et, doucement, il se pencha, et captura ses lèvres d'Hermione.

Ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres parlant pour eux, quand un bruit de pas accompagné de celui d'une cape frôlant le sol se rapprocha. Prestement, ils se recouvrirent de la cape, et s'en allèrent, loin des cachots oppressants. Ils hésitèrent sur le lieu où aller. En haut de la tour d'astronomie ? Dans le Parc ? Ou même dans la forêt ? Ils optèrent finalement pour le bord du lac. Seulement, la Grande Porte était fermée pour la nuit. Mais cette fois si, Hermione pensa à sortir la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle prononça la formule rituelle et sous ses yeux s'étalèrent la multitude de couloirs, de salles et de personnes du château, tracés par une main invisible. C'était la première fois que Drago voyait la Carte, et il en fut ébahi. Il suivit du doigt les allers-retours d'un Auror chargé de sécuriser un couloir. Pendant ce temps, Hermione chercha un passage secret permettant de sortir à l'air libre. Les Maraudeurs, toujours à explorer le château, avaient forcément dû en trouver un, si ce n'est plus. Soudain, Hermione en trouva un, dans le couloir du troisième étage. Ils reprirent leur marche nocturne, Hermione, la Carte dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre, guidant le blond. Elle se débrouilla pour emprunter uniquement les couloirs vides de surveillants.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une tapisserie représentant deux sorciers du Moyen-âge, l'un lançant à l'autre un sortilège, avec une baguette rudimentaire. Les deux jeunes sorciers s'arrêtèrent, Hermione les débarrassa de la Cape. Ce brusque dévoilement les fit sentir vulnérables et à découvert. Et pour se rassurer, Drago enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Elle sursauta de ce contact, ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés devant la salle commune des Serpentard. Puis la chaleur du jeune homme contre son dos était tellement réconfortante qu'elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière, pour se reposer sur l'épaule de Drago. Quant à lui, il pencha sa tête en avant, et reposa ses lèvres sur le cou d'Hermione. Transportés, ils oublièrent où ils étaient, et une fois de plus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le temps stoppa sa course. Hermione, la main dans la nuque de son aimé, et Drago, les bras resserrant la taille de la jeune fille, continua d'embrasser religieusement la peau tendre du cou d'Hermione. Cette dernière posa sa main libre sur celle de Drago, la serrant, cherchant à transmettre ce que jamais des mots ne pourront exprimer. Et il reçut très bien le message.

Devant la vieille tapisserie, le couple offrait un étrange spectacle. La Cape, tombée au sol, dissimulait leurs pieds. Toujours dos contre ventre, les deux amants s'écartèrent à regret, sachant qu'ils devaient sortir le plus rapidement possible. Ils reprirent la cape, Hermione prononça la formule qui s'était affichée sur la Carte, et la tapisserie remonta d'elle-même, dévoilant un passage. Ils le prirent, et marchèrent sur un sol inégal durant une dizaine de minutes. Ils eurent l'impression de tourner en rond, mais au moment où ils étaient sur le point de faire demi-tour, Hermione, qui était passée devant, se heurta à un buisson. En effet, le terrain qui remontait en pente douce depuis une dizaine de mètres déjà, était désormais au même niveau que le sol du parc.

Les deux jeunes sorciers respirèrent à plein poumon l'air frais de la nuit. La faible brise caressant leur visage, ils admiraient le parc sous la pale lumière des étoiles. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre le bord du lac. Là, ils s'allongèrent, joue contre joue, et observèrent le ciel constellé, se laissant bercer par le clapotis du lac, à quelques pas de là.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ... Vous pouvez éventuellement me dire ce que vous en pensez, toujours dans un but d'amélioration ! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde ! Pfiou, la rentrée, ça m'a décalée, j'ai l'impression de vivre des journées de 15 heures ... Mais, fort heureusement, entre les remarques incisives des profs nous rappelant que si on ne se souvient "que de ça", c'est mal parti pour la Baaaaac. Mais je suis pas la plus désavantagée, donc je me fais pas de soucis !  
Bon, c'est pas pour lire un pseudo-blog d'adolescente que vous êtes là, alors je me tais, et voici là suite !  
Au fait, merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours agréable de lire le retour de ce que j'ai pu écrire :)_

_**Rappel :**_ "_Là, ils s'allongèrent, joue contre joue, et observèrent le ciel constellé, se laissant bercer par le clapotis du lac, à quelques pas de là."_

_**CHAPITRE 5 :**__** LA NUIT ETOILEE **_

Les yeux dans le vague, écoutant les hululements lointains des chouettes de la Volière, les deux amants allongés dans l'herbe fraîche vivaient un moment parfait. Pour seule musique leurs respirations, ils se sentaient en harmonie l'un avec l'autre.  
- J'aimerais que cela puisse durer pour toujours, dit doucement Hermione, émerveillée par la pureté de cet instant.

Drago, lui, profitait de cette parenthèse pour oublier tous ses problèmes, en particulier celui consistant à tuer le directeur de l'école. Hermione avait beau occuper ses pensées, il avait tout de même réfléchi à la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Plus son amour pour Hermione grandissait, plus il lui était impossible de tuer, de commettre un acte si mauvais. Cependant, cet amour avait débuté il y a de là longtemps. C'était son premier jour à Poudlard. Fils de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, Drago agissait comme un prince dans un nouveau château. Il était entré avec son habituel air arrogant, près à assouvir son pouvoir sur ses futurs camarades. Et là, dans le Hall, à quelques mètres de lui, il la vit. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle, mais ce fut comme si un éclair l'avait frappé de plein fouet. C'était la première fois que son cœur battait ainsi. Et il trouva ça honteux, avilissant. Que son cœur puisse prendre ainsi le dessus sur son cerveau. Cela le rabaissait à un pauvre pantin, dirigé par plus puissant que lui. Il détesta cette sensation, bien qu'elle lui fourmilla dans l'estomac, qu'elle éclatait comme des milliers de fines bulles dans sa tête, qu'elle lui chauffait le cœur. Et pour que ne jamais quelqu'un ne découvrit cet immonde, cet inavouable secret, il décida d'agir exactement à l'opposé de ce que lui dictait son cœur. Ce comportement basique, imposé par l'urgence et par son manque de réflexion, se révéla être, étonnement, une ligne de conduite assez aisée à tenir. Ainsi, ce fut sa motivation lorsqu'il lui jetait au visage les pires insultes qu'il connaissait, les pires regards dont il était capable. Seulement, il se débrouillait pour être seul après ces attaques contre lesquelles ses sentiments hurlaient. Être seul pour pleurer.

A ces pensées, de nouveau des larmes lui coulèrent. Depuis son entrée au château, il avait toujours été écartelé entre deux forces. La raison et l'amour. Le bien et le mal. La réflexion et l'impulsivité. Le stoïcisme et le naturel. Et cette nuit là, dans la pénombre, sous la lune argentée, il se sentit prêt à en parler. En parler à la seule personne à qui il pouvait tout dire. Heureusement, cette personne se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

« -Je t'ai toujours aimée. Depuis qu'on s'est vu, la toute première fois. Mais jamais je ne l'ai accepté.  
- Mais, à l'infirmerie en deuxième année … Je ne me souviens qu'à peine … Mais tu étais là ! Tu me tenais la main, et tu …  
- Je pleurais, oui. J'avais faussé compagnie à Crabbe et Goyle, et j'étais venu à l'infirmerie pour te voir. Tu semblais presque morte, figée, sur ce lit blanc. J'avais si peur que cela soit de ma faute. J'étais si arrogant, quand je parlais de l'Héritier. De nombreux élèves étaient pétrifiés, comme toi, mais je ne m'intéressais qu'à toi. Alors j'ai pris ta main dans la mienne, et j'ai pleuré. Je m'en voulais tellement, tu comprends ?  
- Drago … Tu te souviens, l'année d'après, quand l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid devait être exécuté, et que je t'ai giflé ?  
- Oh oui, je m'en souviens ! Je ne t'ai jamais voulu. Au moins, je pouvais être sur que je ne te dégoutais pas au point que tu ne veuilles même pas me toucher …  
- Tu … tu pensais vraiment ça ? Que tu me dégoutais ? Oh, non, se lamenta-t-elle, laissant ensuite un silence. On a vraiment perdu tout ce temps ? dit-elle, se retournant brusquement pour voir le visage du jeune homme.  
- Je crois bien, dit-il après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

Un long moment passa, où ils purent voir passer une étoile filante. Ils firent le même vœu.

- Et … demanda timidement Hermione, dans les toilettes du sixième éta …  
- J'avais peur. D'être tué.  
-Mais par qui ? s'affola-t-elle.  
-Par … mon maître. Il m'a confié une mission. Je dois être celui qui tuera … Dumbledore. Si je ne le fais pas, il tuera mes parents, et moi ensuite.  
- C'est … c'est affreux, dit-elle sans réussir à exprimer par des mots toute l'horreur de la situation.  
- Je pleurais parce que le plan que j'avais trouvé ne réussissait pas. Je devais réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître, mais plus le temps passait, moins je n'y arrivais. Je ne tenais plus, je suis sorti de la salle, et j'ai couru dans la première pièce que j'ai trouvée. Mimi Geignarde était là, à croire qu'elle m'attendait. C'était la seconde fois que je lui parlais. Fouinarde comme elle est, elle voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi et comment j'en étais arrivé là. Je ne lui ai rien dit, ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir, à ce stupide fantôme.  
- Mais pourquoi, une Armoire à Disparaître ?

Drago lui expliqua brièvement son plan, comprenant des Mangemorts, une Marque des Ténèbres et des Armoires jumelles. A mesure qu'il parlait, les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandissaient, et soudain, elle se releva, s'assit, pivota sur elle-même et attrapa le bras gauche du jeune homme. Et à son plus grand désespoir, elle y vit un tatouage d'un noir d'encre sur la peau d'albâtre du jeune homme. Un crâne, avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche décharnée. La Marque. Ses yeux se baissèrent, pour voir le visage de Drago. Il avait les yeux baissés, et il retira son bras des mains d'Hermione, redescendit la manche de chemise qu'elle avait brusquement remonté. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge discret, mais qu'Hermione réussit tout de même à remarquer, malgré la faible lumière astrale.

-Est-ce que c'est … douloureux ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante sur le ton à adopter.

Il eu un petit rire, se souvenant par éclairs de sa cérémonie. « Un fer rouge appliqué sur la peau aurait été moins douloureux » pensa-t-il, mais il ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Assez, oui. » tempéra-t-il.

Et pour cesser de parler de cet événement qu'il préférait par-dessus tout oublier, il prit Hermione dans ses bras, et ils se rallongèrent, côte à côte, les étoiles comme paysage, leurs respirations comme musique.

* * *

_Voilà, à dans quelques jours pour la suite, et si vous avez cinq minutes, pourquoi ne pas poster ce que vous en avez pensé ? _  
_A la prochaine, guys !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Waaah, tant de reviews ! Je ne peux pas vous remercier assez, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de constater tous vos commentaires :') Pour vous récompenser d'être si sympas, voici le chapitre 6 un peu en avance, vu que de toute façon, mon rythme d'upload est quand même assez lent. Donc voilà, merci encore, j'apprécie beaucoup !  
Allez, j'vais me laisser tenter par les Réponses aux Reviews, mais vous avez bien sur tout à fait le droit de les passer !_

_**RaR :**_(maintenant je peux en faire, youhou ! \o/)

_Katerina :_ Constructif en effet ! ^^ Mais merchi pour cette impatience, ça m'fait super plaisir !

_Harry : _Moi c'est comme ça que je l'aime Hermy, toujours prête à aider les autres, même dans les pires situations. C'est ça qui la rend si exceptionnelle, couplé avec son intelligence hors-pair. Quant à la solution pour la mission ... Tu verras bien ! ;)

_Marianna :_ Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! Quant à la taille des chapitres, c'est vrai qu'ils sont courts, mais c'est ma manière d'écrire, je raconte que quelques heures à la fois. Et c'est bon pour le suspense ^^

_Sherazade77 :_ Merci merci :)

_Git :_ Wow, ça c'est de la review que j'aime ! Alors en effet, la naissance des sentiments n'est pas le point important dans mon histoire, je préférais me concentrer sur tous les problèmes que peut entraîner une relation aussi inédite. Alors oui, ce n'est pas vraiment ni détaillé ni approfondi, et je m'en excuse par rapport à ceux et celles que ça a pu déranger.  
Pour l'insulte, je suis partie du principe qu'Hermy a un seuil de tolérance au-dessus de la moyenne (lié à son QI également au-dessus de la moyenne d'ailleurs ^^), et que lorsqu'elle a constaté que Dray ne le pensait pas, elle a pu se permettre de lui pardonner. Quant au scénario que tu me suggères, il est totalement différent de celui que j'ai choisi, l'histoire n'aurait pas du tout été la même X) Et ce jeu de séduction justement, je l'ai un peu trop lu, j'ai donc voulu donné une trame différente. Après, on en revient au fait que mon approche n'est pas conventionnelle, et je m'en excuse encore..  
Mais merci pour cette longue review détaillée, c'était super agréable pour moi de la lire et de réfléchir sur tes propositions.  
Quant à la scène des toilettes, pour l'anecdote, j'm'étais demandé ce que ça ferait si je partais de vraies phrases du bouquin en modifiant juste un tout petit truc (c'est vraiment la même phrase que dans le tome 6, vous pouvez vérifier ^^) à savoir Hermione au lieu de Harry qui entend Mimi Geignarde ... Le premier chapitre était censé être un OS, mais j'ai décider de continuer, pour une quelconque raison obscure, liée à la découverte du plaisir d'écrire :)

_Nyxie :_ Merci beaucoup, et pour le bac, comme dit ma soeur "ce n'est qu'une formalité" ! Elle a le don de me faire relativiser.

_Merci encore à tous, et bonne lecture !_

_**Rappel :**_ _"Et pour cesser de parler de cet événement qu'il préférait par-dessus tout oublier, il prit Hermione dans ses bras, et ils se rallongèrent, côte à côte, les étoiles comme paysage, leurs respirations comme musique."_

_**CHAPITRE 6 :**__** LE REVEIL**_

L'aube était là quand Drago ouvrit les yeux. Les quelques rayons solaires chatouillaient son visage, le ciel avait pris une délicate couleur rose orangée, et l'herbe recelait de discrètes gouttes de rosée. Sur son bras gauche dormait encore une jeune fille, les cheveux en désordre après cette nuit à la belle-étoile. Il voulut tout d'abord ne pas bouger, ne voulant pas la réveiller, puis il réalisa qu'ils avaient passé la nuit dehors, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure. Il ne parvenait pas à voir le cadran de la Grande Tour depuis le bord du lac. Alors, très doucement, il chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière rêvait encore. Elle marchait sur un chemin sans fin, dans un paysage typiquement onirique, et autour d'elle tout s'effondrait, mais elle continuait de marcher, résolument. Et quand le sentier lui-même s'effrita, menaça de l'entrainer dans le vide, une main jaillit du ciel pour la secourir. Alors elle s'y raccrocha, et soudain, elle se réveilla.

Sa première vision fut des mèches blondes désordonnées, cachant à demi un visage pâle mais d'une beauté que ni le manque de sommeil, ni l'angoisse quotidienne ne parvenaient à effacer. Plus que cela, ces deux éléments semblaient lui rajouter encore une nouvelle dimension, fatale et désintéressée. Alors Hermione sourit devant ce visage angélique. Le jeune homme passa sa main sous le dos d'Hermione et la releva comme un enfant. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et se laissa lever, encore embrumée de sommeil. Une fois sur ses jambes, elle observa le château, encore endormi par les excès de la veille. Et à son tour, elle vit l'aurore qui pointait. Leur parenthèse prenait fin.

Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent le passage buisson où était le passage secret, marchèrent sur le sol accidenté qui les mena au passage du troisième étage, derrière l'ancienne tapisserie. Là, ils remirent la Cape, entrèrent dans le couloir, et descendirent les étages uns à uns, pour finir dans les cachots, devant la salle commune des Serpentard. Il était six heures. Cela semblait être l'heure idéale des rencontres, la veille déjà, cet horaire avait été l'occasion pour eux d'échanger leurs premières paroles. Mais ce jour là, ce fut l'heure de leur séparation. Ils avaient passé la nuit hors de leur dortoir, il fallait à tout prix que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Drago était sur le point de se dégager de la Cape pour prononcer le mot de passe, quand Hermione le stoppa en attrapant son bras. Elle ne pouvait laisser la question de la mission de Drago sans réponse.

« -Pour l'Armoire, continue, continue à travailler dessus ! Je ... je t'aiderais s'il le faut, mais continue ! Je suppose que tu es obligé de tenir Tu-Sais-Qui au courant de tes avancées ?  
- Oui, avec la Marque …  
- Alors il ne faut pas lui mentir, il le saurait, c'est sur.  
- Oui, oui, je sais tout cela ! répondit-il agacé. Mais me crois-tu capable de tuer ? De tuer de sang-froid ? Penses-tu que menacer quelqu'un de ma baguette, en sachant que je devrais bientôt proférer une formule mortelle, que cela m'indiffère ? Me crois-tu vraiment comme ça ?  
- Non, non, bien sur que non ! dit précipitamment Hermione, prenant le visage du blond entre ses mains. Non ! Mais tu dois continuer, jusqu'au jour où tout ce passera ! Et là, on trouvera un moyen de … de … de ne pas le tuer !  
- Espérons que ça sera possible, le moment venu. dit-il d'un ton montrant qu'il n'y croyait pas.

Hermione était bien consciente que ses paroles étaient vaines. Il était pris dans un engrenage infernal, dont il ne pouvait pas sortir, et dont l'issue serait immanquablement fatale. Cependant, elle voulait par-dessus que Drago soit sain et sauf, lorsque tout éclatera finalement au grand jour.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour ne pas se voir le soir même. Ils avaient disparus durant toute la nuit, une nouvelle absence ne passerait pas aussi inaperçue désormais. Drago prononça le mot de passe, et alors qu'il allait franchir le passage, il se retourna vivement, et embrassa fougueusement Hermione. Ne sachant pas quand ils pourraient se revoir, il choisit de lui dire au revoir ainsi, lui montrant sa sincérité mieux qu'avec des mots. Hermione, enhardie par cette fougue inattendue, lui rendit son baiser avec toute la vigueur dont elle était capable. Tout occupés à leur jouxte amoureuse, ils ne remarquèrent pas les bruits de pas feutrés qui approchaient. La surveillance était toujours active même un dimanche, à six heures du matin. Ce fut donc le professeur Rogue qui découvrit les deux ennemis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Hé bien, jeune gens ! dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.  
- Monsieur ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur, en s'écartant brusquement l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés mutuellement.  
- Drago, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous … interrompre ainsi, mais voudriez-vous bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, je vous prie ? Nous avons à discuter de votre dernier devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le prétexte était tellement transparent que ni Hermione ni Drago ne parurent surpris. Ce dernier suivit donc son professeur jusqu'à un cachot particulièrement lugubre, aux murs visqueux et recouvert de bocaux aux contenus douteux, qui lui faisait office de bureau. Il prit place dans son fauteuil sombre, et invita le jeune homme à prendre une chaise. Sans plus tourner autour du pot, le professeur attaqua le jeune homme :

- Mais bon sang, Drago, à quoi pensez-vous ! C'est de la folie !  
- Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, dit le jeune blond, le regard se promenant le long des bocaux sur le mur lui faisant face.  
- Vous me pensez incapable d'aimer, n'est-ce-pas ? Et bien, vous avez tort, TORT ! hurla soudain le directeur des Serpentard. Vous vous devez de stopper tout ceci au plus tôt, dit-il, contenant sa rage. Pour sa sécurité. Imaginez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ait vent. Imaginez seulement. Cela apporterait la honte sur toute votre famille, et de plus, de nombreuses personnes seraient ravies de tuer cette jeune fille, après l'affaire du Ministère … Je pense notamment à votre mère, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.  
- Je sais tout cela, merci. Vous pensez peut-être me faire peur en me rappelant des choses dont j'ai déjà parfaite connaissance. Mais vous ignorez tout de ce que je ressens. Vous croyez m'impressionner avec vos hurlements, mais vous n'êtes qu'un ignorant, à jamais.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, et le blond contre le brun, les yeux gris contre les yeux noirs, l'amour actuel contre l'amour ancien, les deux réalisèrent qu'ils avaient, chacun de leur côté, décidé de se battre. Les deux Serpentard se battaient pour leurs jeunes Gryffondor.

* * *

_Quoi, comment ça c'est pas crédible Snape qui se met à crier ? Bon, OK, peut-être que j'ai légèrement exagéré. Mais j'le sentais bien comme ça moi.  
Bisous pour tout le monde, et ne vous laisser pas taper dessus par vos profs ! Eux aussi ce sont des êtres humains, prenez les par les sentiments_ ...


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut à tous, mes lapins (si si, pour moi, vous êtes tous des lapins) ! J'me tiens à l'update tous les trois jours, c'est moins méchant pour vous, et je suis miséricordieuse en ce moment en plus. Alors donc, merci pour vos reviews (si longues, si détaillées ... Miam !) J'ai presque les yeux qui brillent en les lisant avec amour :'O En tout cas, vous êtes adorables !  
Rooh, et comme ça, si vous n'êtes pas encore tombés sur 'The Cell' de C2C, je vous conseille vivement d'aller y jeter une oreille, c'est savoureux, surtout à fond ;)_

_**RaR:**__ (j'adore écrire ces trois lettres ^^)_

_Harry :_S'ils y étaient restés, il n'y aurait pas eu de rebondissement, et tu te serais profondément ennuyé je pense ^^ Et quant au plan que tu élabores, il est fort bien, mais est-ce que nos petits amoureux le choisiront ? Mystère ..._  
__Katerina :_Je sais, je sais, Snape qui hurle... J'me suis tâtée longuement pour savoir si je modifiais ça, j'ai réécrit une demi-douzaine de fois, pour, au final, laisser tel quel ... Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_  
__Git :_Pourrais-tu, je te prie, incliner ta tête en avant quelques secondes ? Il faut que je te décerne la médaille de la meilleure review*o*  
Bah vu tes espérances, j'ai peur de te décevoir en fait X) Mais pour le bouton 'j'aime', tu m'as l'air un peu dévorée par FB toi ! ^^  
Hé hé, j'crois qu'à la base, j'avais mis Flitwick en 'découvreur du petit matin', mais c'était pas assez drôle (oui, pour moi, se faire chopper à 6h du mat' par ton prof détesté dans les bras de ton supposé pire ennemi, je trouve ça marrant. Faut pas chercher), donc j'ai mis notre cher Snapy à la place.  
Et tu as tout à fait raison, j'ai pensé cette fic un peu à la Roméo et Juliette, avec le laps de temps entre la découverte et la fin très court, avec directement l'amour interdit, les obstacles, les contraintes, tout ça ... Donc pas le temps de s'attarder sur tout les sous-entendus, l'approche lente ... Ranafout', c'est des dingues mes héros !  
Merci, merci encore, cha me fait chaud au cœur tout ça :') Mais j'appréhende pour la suite, elle a beau être toute rédigée, elle part pas vraiment là où vous avez l'air de l'attendre ... Mais du coup, serait-ce mieux, vu que ça vous surprendra ? Bff, on verra bien ^^

_Bon lecture à tous, profitez !_

_**CHAPITRE 7 :**__** L'APPROCHE**_

Hermione avait grimpé les étages la séparant de sa salle commune à une vitesse d'éclair. D'une part parce qu'il lui fallait être présente avant que les élèves ne commencent à descendre pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et car la vue de Rogue l'avait tout simplement affolée, et elle avait ressenti le besoin d'extérioriser cette peur. La méthode la plus simple pour elle à ce moment étant de courir à perdre haleine, elle était arrivée en haut de la tour des Gryffondor en un temps record. Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, passablement échevelée, les habits froissés et le visage marqué, elle n'était pas à son avantage. Elle prit quelques instants pour démêler avec ses doigts sa chevelure bouclée et pour lisser ses vêtements, et donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Depuis la fin du match, elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de la victoire de son équipe. Les abus de Bièraubeurre avaient décidément été en sa faveur. La salle commune n'avait changé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, il y avait un peu plus de six heures auparavant. Tous les Gryffondor dormaient profondément. Elle remonta alors à son dortoir, prit des affaires propres et se jeta sous la douche. Là, l'eau bouillante relaxa tous ses muscles encore contractés depuis la rencontre avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. « Après tout, se dit-elle, ce n'est pas un crime … Et Rogue a toujours bien aimé Drago, il ne le punira pas ... Si ? »

Hermione ressortit de la douche, les pensées toujours agitées. Plus elle réfléchissait, moins le sort de Drago était clair pour elle. En ramassant ses vêtements de la veille, un froissement s'échappant de la poche de son pantalon lui rappela qu'elle était toujours en possession de la Carte du Maraudeur et de la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry. Elle choisit d'aller les remettre en place tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas quand le dortoir masculin serait libre, du moins quand ses cinq occupants seraient tous endormis au même moment. Elle reprit donc les deux objets magiques, et se dirigea vers le dortoir de son ami. Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant prendre aucun risque. Elle entrouvrit la malle de Harry, retira la cape factice, et la remplaça par la véritable. Elle remit également en place la Carte du Maraudeur. Tout en rangeant les objets de Harry, elle ne put que se lamenter devant le bazar qui régnait dans cette valise. « Mais comment fait-il pour s'y retrouver ? » Mais en traversant la pièce, elle s'aperçut vite que ni Ron, Neville, Seamus ou Dean n'étaient plus ordonnés. « Les garçons … » pensa-t-elle tout bas.

Elle retourna dans son dortoir, l'esprit toujours embrouillé par l'intervention de Rogue. Dans sa chambre, dormaient ses camarades. Elle eu un instant de repos, en regardant Lavande et Parvati somnoler, et en se disant que ces deux là devaient avoir une vie bien paisible. Puis Hermione se glissa dans son lit, en attendant une heure convenable pour prétendre de se réveiller.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle entendit les filles de son dortoir se réveiller. Elle fit de même, se leva, et descendit à la Grande Salle. Là-bas, elle retrouva Ron, Harry et Ginny, ces deux derniers se tenant toujours par la main, se regardant amoureusement. Quant à Ron, il ruminait toujours, les deux coudes sur la table, la tête entre les mains. Hermione fut surprise que rien n'ait changé depuis la veille. Les choses changeaient tellement vite pour elle, depuis vendredi soir. Vendredi soir. En une journée et demie, les événements s'étaient précipités autour elle, à une vitesse phénoménale. Alors qu'elle listait ces événements, en regardant vaguement ses œufs au bacon, elle ne vit pas le regard que Ron portait sur elle.

Ce dernier se leva subitement de table, renversant au passage son verre.

- Bon, moi j'ai fini, et je dois aller réviser, dit-il d'un ton peu convaincant. Tu viens Mione ?

Surprise, Hermione, ayant aussi terminé de manger, suivit le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante.

- Tu pourras m'aider pour le devoir de Métamorphose, s'il te plait ? J'ai rien compris à ce que voulait McGonagall …  
- Oui oui, si tu veux … répondit-elle pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient  
- C'est l'histoire de modifier sa propre apparence, j'ai pas bien saisi comment faire, alors l'expliquer en écrivant !  
- Oui oui, répéta mollement Hermione.  
- Et au fait, j'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore qui dansait au milieu de la Grande Salle avec le chapeau de la grand-mère de Neville sur la tête …  
- Ah bon … dit-elle rêveusement.  
- Hermione ! cria-t-il soudain. Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Mais à quoi tu penses ?  
- Rien, rien.  
- Tu mens très mal.  
- Mais pas du tout ! Enfin, pourquoi tu dis ça ? se reprit-elle.  
- Depuis le match contre Serdaigle, tu es comme absente ! Tu es là, physiquement, mais discuter avec toi, c'est comme parler à un mur !  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Ron. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, tout va très bien.

Soudain, alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'un couloir, Ron se retourna vers elle et s'avança, la forçant à reculer, de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle sentit la pierre froide dans son dos, elle sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir l'échine. Mais que faisait-il ?

- Hermione … murmura-t-il.  
- Ron. C'est ridicule. Laisse-moi passer.  
- Non.  
- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'indigna-t-elle.  
- A ton avis ? dit-il dans un semi-sourire, avant de s'approcher doucement du visage d'Hermione.

« Pitié, non, tout sauf ça, ce n'est pas vrai ! » pensa-t-elle.

* * *

_Oui, je sais c'est ridiculement court, encore plus que les autres, je m'en excuse platement, j'me souvenais pas d'avoir si peu écrit pour celui-ci -' Et bien sur, j'ai absolument pas le temps de le reprendre ..._

_ Quoi, comment ? 'Suspense' vous avez dit ? Non, je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ..._

_See ya soon, folks !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Non, non, c'est pas vrai, ne pensez pas que je vous ai oubliés, c'est faux ! J'ai juste un WE assez étrange, chargé, et tout récemment encore, merveilleux ... Mais bref, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce jour de retard, j'espère que plus jamais ça ne se reproduira !_  
_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'crois que je vous adore ! Et pour le petit suspense, avouez qu'il était appréciable quand même ! Bah, de toute manière, la suite est juste là, bonne lecture à tous !_

_**RaR**__ :  
Harry :__ J'adore ta manière de vouloir deviner la suite de l'histoire, c'est toujours cool de voir ce à quoi les lecteurs s'attendent ! (pour mieux pouvoir les étonner ensuite !)_  
_Nyxie Estrella :__ Comment ça 'le rouquin' ? C'est insultant ! Na, j'déconne, j'ai bien dû utiliser le terme une ou deux fois dans l'histoire, malgré mon affection envers les roux ^^ _  
_Merci beaucoup, et pour Dray, désolé, mais on le voit pas dans ce chapitre, c'est plus centré sur Hermy, et ce, de manière générale en fait :)_  
_Git :__ Yeeeeeeaaaaah ! (pff, on doit embêter les autres à communiquer, là, comme ça, de reviews à RaR :O)_  
_Sure pour FB ? Parce que je reconnais super bien les symptômes moi maintenant._  
_Ah bah j'espère bien qu'on s'y attendait pas à celle là ! En revanche, j'veux pas casser le suspense, mais ton affirmation là ... Et bah ... A ta place j'en serais pas si sure !_  
_Merci, merci !_  
_Katerina :__ Ah mais ici je suis toute-puissante, si je veux vous faire languir sur une telle fin pendant quatre jours, je le peux, et d'ailleurs, je le fais, mwahaha *oui, d'accord, je vais prendre mes médocs maintenant*_  
_Wah, méchant comme cross-over ça ! Mais Dray, avec une cape, même verte et argent, ch'uis pas sure moi. Et comme je disais à Nyxie, on ne voit pas Dray dans ce chapitre, désolée pour tous tes fantasmes à base de blond et de sauvetage héroïque !_  
_Mais merchii encore !_

_Ça y'est, j'ai fini, vous pouvez lire maintenant, si ce n'est pas déjà fait :)_

**_CHAPITRE 8 :_****_ LE BAISER_**

Sa main jaillit, et claqua avec violence la joue du jeune homme avant que leurs lèvres ne purent rentrer en contact. Les yeux de Ron exprimèrent alors une profonde surprise, une désillusion. Dans son esprit, lui et Hermione étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et sa tentative aurait forcement due être couronnée de succès.

-Mais enfin, à quoi tu penses, Ron ? s'écria-t-elle.  
- J'ai cru que … J'étais certain que tu … balbutia-t-il, gêné.  
- Et bien tu t'es trompé, apparemment ! Maintenant, pousse-toi et laisse-moi passer !

Penaud, il s'écarta de la jeune fille, qui partit à grandes enjambées. Elle pensait en avoir fini avec son ami, mais ce dernier la rattrapa.

-Mione, je suis désolé, vraiment, je pensais que toi aussi, tu ressentais quelque chose !  
- On peut arrêter d'en parler ? Le sujet est clos pour moi !  
- Mais je veux que tu saches que je m'excuse, sincèrement, et …  
- C'est bon Ron, j'ai compris, tu es excusé, je veux juste que ça ne se reproduise plus !  
- Oui oui, bien sur, bien sur … Mais pour la Métamorphose, tu vas m'aider quand même ? implora-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête, blasée. « Par Merlin, que ce garçon est niais … Il pense vraiment refaire ami-ami en parlant naïvement des devoirs ?» Ils se remirent à marcher, chacun faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien réellement passé, Hermione en gardant le menton relevé, les yeux déterminés et le regard fixé, et Ron, la tête baissée et rentrée dans les épaules, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

Le jeune homme roux, après avoir été violemment déconfit par l'insuccès de sa tentative, ressentait un profond découragement, mêlé à une honte généralisée, qui commençait à couvrir ses joues d'un rouge violent, bien qu'elles soient déjà bien occupées par ses nombreuses tâches de rousseur. Finalement, qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris de vouloir embrasser son amie ? Après tout, _concrètement_, rien ne prouvait qu'elle fût amoureuse de lui …

Ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor depuis une demi-heure, travaillant du plus sérieusement qu'ils pouvaient, quand Harry et Ginny les rejoignirent. Ce fut un soulagement pour Hermione, pressée d'avoir un prétexte pour fausser compagnie au jeune homme. Elle prit Ginny par le bras, et l'entraina dehors, voulant à tout prix s'échapper de l'atmosphère confinée et suffocante de la salle commune. Elles descendirent les escaliers en courant à moitié, riant comme des enfants, glissant presque sur les marches patinées du château. Arrivées au Parc, elles marchèrent sur son herbe verte, jusqu'à atteindre un grand chêne, sous lequel elles s'allongèrent, protégées du soleil ardent par son ombre fournie. Ses larges branches, chargées d'épaisses feuilles d'un vert printanier, filtraient la déjà forte lumière du mois de juin. Là, regardant le vent jouer dans les branchages, elles se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Ginny voulut plusieurs fois rentrer pour travailler, car ses B.U.S.E étaient imminents, et elle devait absolument réviser, mais Hermione s'y opposa.

- Peut-être que tu ne pourras plus jamais profiter d'une si belle journée. Alors reste allongée, respire, écoute, et ne fais rien.  
- Mais pourquoi, plus jamais ? Après mes examens, j'aurais encore une semaine ici, et l'été sera toujours là !  
- Qui sait ? répondit-elle vaguement.  
- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles Hermione ? Bien sur que si, juillet et août arriveront !  
- Oui, bien sur, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle. L'été … La joie, les rires, la légèreté … Profitons-en, tant que c'est toujours là.  
- Hermione … Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

La concernée tourna la tête vers la rousse, comprenant que celle-ci avait deviné quelques-unes de ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait lui dire. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de moi ? Que je pactise avec l'ennemi ? Son frère, son petit ami, et notre maison toute entière hait Drago. Personne ne peut comprendre. Même pas elle.» Alors elle retourna la tête, regardant de nouveau le feuillage agité du grand chêne.

- Rien ne se passera. Mais en ce moment, tout peut arriver.  
- Tu parles d'une ... guerre ?  
- Ginny, arrête un peu tes questions. Je n'en sais rien. Mais les révisions, c'est futile et dérisoire, comparé à l'instant présent.

Ginny était estomaquée d'une telle réponse de la part d'Hermione Granger. Meilleure élève de son année, obtenant toujours plus de cent pour cent de bonnes réponses à ses examens, la raison de se lever le matin de ses professeurs, la responsable de la victoire de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons de Gryffondor durant six années consécutives, grâce à ses réponses toujours exactes, et pour qui les cours étaient une addiction suprême. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu transformer à ce point la jeune fille ? En regardant son amie plus attentivement, elle vit sous ses yeux de lourds cernes. Elle se souvient pourtant l'avoir vu se coucher tôt, la nuit dernière. Comprenant que c'était là la clé du secret de son amie, Ginny décida de frapper un grand coup, pour la faire réagir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette nuit, Mione ?

Sa question eu l'effet escompté. La jeune noctambule ouvrit brutalement les yeux, sortant de ses rêveries habituelles.

- Rien, rien, rien du tout ! Enfin, j'ai dormi !  
- Je ne crois pas, non. Au vu de tes yeux, tu manques énormément de sommeil.  
- Décidément, Gin', ce matin, tu as décidé de dire n'importe quoi.  
- Herm', ne me mens pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais regarde-toi. Tu es pâle, tu ne dors plus, tu traites Ron comme un déchet …  
- Quoi encore, avec Ron ? Et puis, non, pas du tout, non, je ne le traite pas comme ça !  
- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comme tu éloignais au maximum ta chaise de la sienne, quand vous travailliez dans la salle commune, tout à l'heure ? Et comme tu as bondi loin de lui quand tu as vu que j'étais arrivée ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait le nier, elle s'écartait de lui, le plus possible. A présent, le jeune homme la répugnait. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment, mais au fil des heures, depuis le vendredi soir, son aversion avait gonflé, et à présent, elle se rendait compte de son ampleur. Dire qu'il y a une heure à peine, il avait voulu l'embrasser … Cela la dégoutait presque.

- Tu sais, dit Ginny, il ne le mérite pas. Il a beau manquer de confiance en lui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.  
- Merci, je le côtoie depuis six ans, je le connais maintenant ! Je sais bien que tu es sa sœur, mais n'essaie pas de le défendre, d'accord ? Je sais ce que je fais.  
-Tiens donc. Donc tu ne te démens pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, pour que tu réagisses comme ça ?

La jeune brune réfléchit un instant sur le choix qu'elle allait faire. Si elle ne lui disait pas, elle protégeait Ron, et Ginny continuerait ses questions. En revanche, si elle lui disait, Ginny cesserait, et elle mettrait sur ce compte les changements d'Hermione. Le choix fut vite fait.

- Il a essayé de m'embrasser.  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! s'esclaffa Ginny.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.  
- Il a toujours été amoureux de toi. Quand il est sorti avec Lavande, c'était uniquement pour te rendre jalouse !  
- Ca, je crois que j'avais bien compris. Mais tu sais que moi, je n'en ai rien à faire …  
- Oui, et c'est bien dommage … Parce que lui …

Et alors que les deux jeunes filles parlaient sous l'ombre du grand chêne, Ron pleurait.

* * *

_Ouais, j'aime les fins inattendues. C'est quelque chose que j'affectionne particulièrement._  
_'Zibs à tous, et reviewez si vous le voulez !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello à tous, chers lecteurs ! Me voilà avec un jour de retard, je m'en excuse vraiment, mais un pu***n de DM de maths a retenu toute mon attention hier. Chose tout à fait inattendue. Mais j'ai latté la bête, elle est entièrement hors d'état de nuire a à présent.  
Bwef, merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, une fois encore ça m'fait super plaisir !  
Mais bon, la fin du chapitre précédent était un peu tendue, alors voici la suite !_

_**RAR :**_

_Harry :__ Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme et tes idées foisonnantes, plutôt juste d'ailleurs, bien que les lionnes, Hermy comme Ginny, c'est toujours un peu chaud à cerner !_

_Git : __Bien sur que oui j'ai compris que tu avais compris que je pensais que tu avais pas compris. Et réciproquement d'ailleurs. Ha ha.  
Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, la SES, la pire invention du XXIème siècle ... Moi j'ai lâché ça, et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, soulagement ultime._

_Nyxie Estrella :__ Euh non quand même, le pauvre Ron, il a beau êter benêt, il mérite quand même pas d'être défiguré ! ^^ Mais comme je disais plus haut, les lionnes, y'a pas à chipoter, ça a le sens chaud !_

_Fraulein Takoor :__ Hé hé, bah si tu trouves Ron pathétique, t'es pas prête d'en avoir finie avec ce sentiment là ! (rooh, c'que je lui ai mis quand même dans ce chapitre ... Enfin, tu verras bien !)_

**_CHAPITRE 9 :_****_ LE MAL-ÊTRE_**

Oui, Ron pleurait. Lui qui prenait la vie avec désinvolture, il n'avait pu encaisser cet ultime coup. Il était dans le dortoir avec Harry, tous deux assis sur le lit de Ron. Le brun tentait que comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier ne pouvait lui répondre. Il avait tellement honte. Il y avait cru, il y avait tellement cru ... La claque qu'il avait reçu, à défaut de lui faire mal physiquement, avait blessé son cœur au plus profond. Des larmes silencieuses continuèrent à couler le long de ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Ses dents se serraient, malgré la douleur diffuse que cela provoquait dans sa mâchoire. Et de même, ses poings se serrèrent à mesure qu'il revoyait en accéléré tous les moments qu'il avait partagés avec Hermione, en terminant avec l'ultime claque.

- Ron ! Ron ! Parle-moi, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mais dis-moi, enfin ! répétait inlassablement Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, par Merlin ?  
- Mione, formulèrent silencieusement les lèvres de Ron.  
- Quoi, 'Mione' ?  
- Elle … elle … Je l'aime, dit finalement le jeune homme, combattant la destruction lente et douloureuse de son cœur un court instant, pour parler à son ami, avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, et de se recroqueviller en position fœtale.

A la vue de son meilleur ami totalement léthargique, le regard fixe et les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, Harry prit conscience de l'ampleur de l'amour que portait Ron pour la jeune fille. Que lui avait-elle fait ? A défaut de comprendre, il releva maladroitement son ami, et le serra dans ses bras, tentant vainement de le réconforter. Mais Ron restait figé, toujours immobile, perdu dans six années de souvenirs heureux.

Réalisant que le jeune homme ne sortirait pas de sitôt du mutisme dans lequel il s'était muré, Harry relâcha son étreinte, sortit du dortoir, et partit à la recherche de son amie, bien décidé à obtenir ses explications. Il n'avait jamais vu Ron comme ça. Même lorsqu'il avait absorbé, par erreur, le filtre d'amour concocté par Romilda Vane, il n'était pas dans un tel état. Il dévala alors les escaliers, réfléchissant sur le lieu où pourrait se trouver son amie. « Par un tel temps, elle a du sortir, aller dans le Parc » se dit-il. Il prit donc la direction du Grand Hall.

Alors qu'il cherchait Hermione dans l'immense Parc encombré d'élèves de tout âge, il se rendit compte qu'il accélérait de plus en plus, courant presque par moment. La vue de Ron paralysé par le chagrin, presque comatique, le pressait, le poussait à connaître la vérité. « Que lui a-t-elle fait ? » se répétait-il sans cesse. Soudain, sous un grand arbre, il vit une tâche de cheveux roux. Ginny. Et à coté d'elle, négligemment allongée dans l'herbe, Hermione. Il redoubla son allure. A mesure qu'il approchait, il se mit à crier le nom de celle qu'il recherchait. Cette dernière tourna la tête, cherchant qui l'appelait ainsi.

- Hermione Jane Granger ! hurla-t-il soudain, avant de tomber à genoux devant la jeune fille en question. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! s'époumona-t-il, bien qu'elle fut à moins d'un mètre de lui.  
- Harry ! Tu viens de me perforer le tympan, à crier comme ça !  
- Ron ! Il est dans un état pathétique, à cause de TOI !  
- C'est vrai ? Et bien écoute-moi bien, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu te dire, mais je n'y suis pour rien. C'est LUI qui a voulu m'embrasser et …  
- Quoi ? T'embrasser ?  
- Bah, évidemment ! Mais attends … Il ne te l'a pas dit ? s'étonna Hermione.  
- A vrai dire, il ne m'a rien dit, mis à part un faible « Mione » suivi d'un « Je l'aime ». Et après, il s'est effondré et n'a plus rien dit, rétorqua le jeune homme, amer.

Ginny, qui avait silencieusement assisté à toute la scène, se rendit compte que ce qui la dérangeait vraiment, dans le changement de comportement d'Hermione, c'était sa toute nouvelle désinvolture. Elle avait forcément du voir qu'elle avait blessé Ron, et ça ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. « Ron et elle sont meilleurs amis depuis leur première année, comment a-t-elle pu en arriver à ne plus se préoccuper de lui comme ça ? D'ordinaire, soit ils se disputent, soit ils s'adorent ! Elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, de haine ou d'amitié ! Et là, il l'indiffère ? C'est pire que de le détester …» pensait la jeune rousse, abasourdie.

Harry était hors de lui. Plus il entendait Hermione lui expliquer la situation, plus il comprenait que la jeune fille ne regrettait rien. Comment était-ce possible ? Le jeune homme l'ignorait, mais ses pensées étaient les mêmes que celles de sa petite amie, qui désormais regardait étrangement Hermione. Tout deux voyaient la jeune fille d'un œil nouveau. Elle s'était donc métamorphosée en une créature sans cœur, sans remords ? Qu'était-il advenu de la brillante sorcière, défendant avec acharnement ses amis, bravant les interdits, contre ses propres principes souvent, pour sauver ceux à qui elle tenait ? Harry en eu assez. Il stoppa court au récit de la jeune fille, qui se teintait de plus en plus d'une ironie froide et cruelle envers Ron.

-J'en ai assez entendu, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en toi. Je ne sais pas où est passée ton âme. Mais il est grand temps pour toi de la retrouver. Tu te perdras si tu continues.

Et sur cette phrase, il se releva, tourna le dos à Hermione, et partit. Et presque en même temps, Ginny fit de même, jeta un regard à son amie, et marcha à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre son petit ami. Hermione était sonnée. En quelques secondes, sa meilleure amie et confidente, ainsi que son meilleur ami, l'avaient tous deux laissée. Et le pire pour elle, était les yeux de Ginny, lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé avant de lui tourner le dos. Ils exprimaient quelque chose d'étrange. Comme une sorte de … peur. « Ginny, avoir peur de moi ? Non … Comment serait-ce possible ? Je ne lui ai rien fait … » songeait-elle, en se levant pour rentrer au château.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure du repas de midi, et se dirigea donc dans la Grande Salle, un peu en avance. Là, elle vit Harry et Ginny, penchés l'un vers l'autre, plongés dans une discussion animée. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que la jeune fille était à leur niveau, ils se redressèrent brusquement, et cessèrent de parler. Hermione s'assit en face d'eux, évitant leurs regards pénétrants. Et l'atmosphère, déjà très pesante, s'alourdit encore, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent, à la fin du repas, que Ron n'était pas venu.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, Ron s'en prend quand même plein la face, et en plus on voit pas Dray non plus dans ce chapitre. Donc c'est pas forcément la joie. Mais en même temps, après toute séparation, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Eeet oui, des retrouvailles, les cocos ! Allez, la suite au prochain chapitre !_  
_Reviewez si vous voulez,  
Seeya folks !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Je n'ai pas la moindre excuse. Vraiment. Aucune. Mais si je tenter de me faire pardonner, je blâmerais le fait que je suis malade, que j'ai eu 9h de cours aujourd'hui, que le boulot n'est pas tellement négligeable, et que je passe le peu de temps qui me reste avec un charmant garçon ... Whatever !  
Voici la suite, avec le retour de l'action ... Et de Drago !  
Je suis trop claquée pour faire une réponse aux reviews, mais sachez que je lis chacune d'entre elles avec grand plaisir, n'vous arrêtez pas, c'est chuper cool pour moi !  
Mais juste en passant (parce que ce point là me parait des plus essentiels), Git, je soutiens que la SES, c'est le maaal. En partie pour ça que je suis partie en S d'ailleurs ^^.  
Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 10 :**__** L'ATTAQUE**_

Hermione se leva de table dès qu'elle eut fini son assiette, sortant de la Grande Salle avant tout le monde. L'ambiance à sa table était si maussade, et si hostile envers elle, qu'elle n'avait pu demeurer plus longtemps. Même Neville, Dean et Seamus semblaient lui en vouloir. En effet, ils avaient tout trois vu Ron, pétrifié sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts, mais l'esprit ailleurs, les lèvres formant le même mot, mais ne produisant aucun son. Et tout trois regardaient Hermione d'un air mauvais. Ils avaient, jusque là, beaucoup d'estime pour elle. Ils lui devaient la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et la renommée des sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Ils pensaient qu'elle avait grand cœur, essentiellement à cause de son harcèlement, en quatrième année, pour qu'ils adhèrent à la S.A.L.E, mais aussi pour toutes les aventures dont ils avaient entendu parler, où la jeune sorcière s'était dévouée pour aider Ron et Harry. Et c'est pour tout cela que l'attitude dont elle avait fait preuve les avait surpris, et les avait profondément déçus.

Elle avait donc quitté sa table sous des regards très peu amicaux. Elle remonta dans sa salle commune, traversant des couloirs vides. Arrivée dans son dortoir, songeuse comme jamais, elle prit livres, parchemins, plume et bouteille d'encre. Elle n'avait travaillé du week-end, hormis la demi-heure passée avec Ron, où elle était plus concentrée sur la distance entre eux deux que sur ses livres, et de toute façon, étudier lui changerait les idées. Sachant que dans moins de dix minutes, les élèves de sa maison -ayant passé, eux aussi, la majeure partie de leur temps libre à lézarder au soleil- remonteraient pour faire leurs devoirs négligés à toute hâte, elle sortit et se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque. Elle y serait relativement seule. Du moins, elle pourrait se cacher entre les interminables rangées de grimoires anciens, au besoin.

Attablée, trois livres ouverts devant elle, une flopée de parchemins recouverts d'une fine écriture éparpillés sur la table, et des tâches d'encre plein les doigts, Hermione en était à la moitié de ses devoirs. Elle avait décrit les différentes utilisations et effets de la bile de tatou pour son cours de Potions, avait terminé une composition portant sur les sorts modifiant le caractère pour le cours de Sortilèges, ainsi qu'une longue et ennuyeuse dissertation sur la Convention des Gobelins de 1359 pour l'Histoire de la Magie. Il lui restait l'Arithmancie, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi que le fameux devoir de Métamorphose, qu'elle repoussait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ses devoirs.

Les heures passaient, et lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, elle avait encore beaucoup à faire. Elle décida de sauter le dîner, n'ayant pas faim, et ne se sentant pas la force d'affronter, une fois de plus, les regards de ses camarades. Elle continua donc son travail, ligne après ligne, parchemin après parchemin, rouleau après rouleau. Elle acheva finalement ses devoirs vers 23 heures. La jeune sorcière, harassée, avait rempli quatorze parchemins, et vidé de moitié sa bouteille d'encre. Fatiguée mais heureuse de son ouvrage, elle remballa ses affaires, et sortit de la Bibliothèque, encore remplie de cinquièmes années, révisant fébrilement pour leur examens, qui commençaient le lendemain. Elle croisa Ginny, qui ne la vit pas, plongée dans un épais livre de Métamorphose.

Son sac chargé à l'épaule, le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione remontait les marches, pressée de rejoindre son lit. Seulement, deux garçons en avaient décidés autrement. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle s'ennuyaient. Le chef de leur bande, Drago, disparaissait de plus en plus souvent dans une salle mystérieuse, où ils étaient tenus de monter la garde, et ne leur proposait plus aucun mauvais coup à faire. Et en plus de cela, il les forçait à prendre du Polynectar, pour que personne ne les reconnaisse. Seulement, depuis quelques semaines, ils arrivaient au bout de leurs réserves. Alors ils prenaient des quantités plus réduites. Et ce jour-là, après trois heures à faire le guet, ils avaient repris leur apparence initiale. Ils étaient donc adossés contre le mur du couloir du sixième étage, cherchant vainement une distraction. Quand soudainement, ils virent Hermione Granger passer, à vingt mètres de là.

Quittant leur poste, ils fondirent sur la jeune fille, tels des hippogriffes affamés sur un furet mort. Hermione se vit alors prise en sandwich entre deux montagnes de muscles.

- Alors, Miss Je-Sais-Tout, on se promène ? dit Crabbe  
- C'est pas bien de pas être dans son dortoir à cette heure-ci, surtout pour une jeune fille ! renchérit Goyle.  
- Sauf que, voyez-vous, je suis préfète, je peux donc vous enlever 30 points chacun, car vous êtes hors de votre dortoir, et c'est interdit à cette heure-ci, rétorqua Hermione, sans se laisser impressionner.  
- Ha ha, s'esclaffèrent les deux Serpentard, toi, nous enlever des points ?  
- Pour qui tu nous prends ? On sait bien que t'as pas le droit d'enlever des points aux élèves des autres maisons ! dit fièrement Goyle.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait oublié cette interdiction. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se sentir humiliée par le fait que Goyle avait relevé son erreur, car les deux armoires à glace s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, Crabbe se saisit de son sac, et le renversa, laissant s'échapper tous ses livres, ses précieux parchemins, et la bouteille d'encre, qui se fracassa dessus, répandant tout son contenu sur le travail de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se retourna vivement vers l'auteur de l'action, qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle lui lança des éclairs du regard, et mit sa main droite dans sa poche, pour en extraire sa baguette. Seulement, Goyle avait été plus rapide qu'elle, et jouait avec, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

- C'est ça que tu cherches, la Sang de Bourbe ? demanda-t-il  
- Rends-moi ma baguette immédiatement, ou ….  
- Ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire, sans ta baguette, Granger ? dit Crabbe.

Et avant que cette dernière ne puisse répondre, il l'attrapa par le cou, et la plaqua violemment contre le mur de pierres fraîches. Sa tête heurta durement la paroi, et elle se sentit partir.

Drago sortait de la Salle sur Demande. Il avait finalement réussi à réparer l'Armoire à Disparaitre. L'oiseau qu'il avait enfermé dedans était bien parti, et revenu, vivant, avec un mot écrit de la main de Barjow « Ca m'a tout l'air de fonctionner ». Il s'était autorisé un bref moment de joie, marquant ainsi la fin d'interminables semaines de souffrance, de peur et de nuits blanches. Puis il s'était souvenu de l'usage qu'il devait faire de l'Armoire, et toute son allégresse est retombée. En sortant donc, il s'aperçut que ses deux acolytes n'étaient plus là, à monter la garde. Puis il entendit leurs rires gras, à l'autre bout du couloir. Et son sang se glaça. Crabbe, étranglant Hermione contre un mur, et Goyle, à côté, se gaussant stupidement. Il se mit à courir, droit sur eux.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, tout de suite ! hurla-t-il, sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Stop ! leur cria-t-il, arrivé à leur niveau. Elle … elle n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-il difficilement.  
- T'arrives toujours au meilleur moment, toi ! dit Goyle, rigolant encore, stupidement.  
- Hé, regarde, elle est dans les pommes ! s'exclama Crabbe, constatant que les mains d'Hermione, qui était serrées autour de son poignet pour le faire lâcher prise, étaient retombées mollement le long de son corps inerte.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent, sa gorge se serra brusquement, il sentit sa poitrine comme compressée dans un étau, et son cœur s'accéléra.

- Lâche-la ! Elle a eu son compte, ça ne sert à rien de continuer !  
- C'est toi le chef, grommela Crabbe, en relâchant le cou de la jeune fille, laissant son corps glisser le long du mur, avant de toucher brutalement le sol.  
-Partez maintenant, dit fermement Drago, s'approchant d'Hermione. Si un professeur vous trouve hors de la salle commune, vous risquez d'aller en retenue. Je suis préfet, ce n'est pas grave si c'est moi. Partez, je m'occupe d'elle. De cette Sang de Bourbe, ajouta-t-il, dans un souci de réalisme.

Sans plus se poser de questions, les deux Serpentard partirent en direction des cachots, leur méfait accompli, pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés, Drago se jeta sur la jeune fille, prenant son visage beaucoup trop pâle entre ses mains, ses doigts tâtant son cou, cherchant son artère, cherchant son pouls.

* * *

_ Alors alors ? Des réactions ? J'en suis persuadée ^^_

_A plus, en espérant que je recommencerais à suivre mon rythme de parution, cette fois.._


	11. Chapter 11

_Pff, mon rythme d'update commence sérieusement à ressembler à électrocardiogramme d'un gars en pleine crise cardiaque ... Quoi, comment ça c'est de très mauvais goût ?  
At least, vous avez la suite aujourd'hui, parce que je dois le reconnaître, j'vous ai laissés sur un passage qui appelait à une suite de manière assez rapide, ce qui est pas méga très cool de ma part .. ^^  
Merci, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait méga plaisir ! Et ce matin (ouais, un dimanche, 14h c'est le matin pour moi), j'ai du temps, donc c'est parti pour les RaR !_  
_Sinon, en musique du jour, je vous suggère 'Save Tonight' de Eagle Eye Cherry, que tout le monde connait, que tout le monde a aimé et que je trouve, a été un peu vite évincé de la mémoire collective alors qu'elle envoie le pâté ! Mais je ne force personne, bien entendu ;)_

**_Rar :_**

_Nyxie Estrella__ : (un jour j'arriverais à écrire ton pseudo sans vérifier toutes les deux lettres. Un jour) Ton enthousiasme fais plaisir à lire :) ET pour Hermione, que veux-tu, un peu d'action n'est jamais sans conséquences .. Et puis c'est un peu l'héroine, donc logique, c'est tout elle qui reçoit dans la face !_

_Harry__ : Je sais, Hermy elle se prend tout, mais sinon ça serait pas drôle ! Et merci pour tes reviews, toujours fidèles à leur poste !_

_Katerina__ : Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre comme ça, surtout après m'être fixée un rythme d'update ... Mais j'avais senti en écrivant, il y a déjà des mois donc, qu'un peu d'action serait la bienvenue au milieu de ces nuées de sentiments ..._  
_Et ouais, Dray, avec sa cape de justicier et son slip par dessus les collants fluos, il arrive toujours quand il faut !_

_Fraulein Takoor__ : Et ouais, ils sont pas réputés pour leur vivacité d'esprit ou leur bonté d'âme ces deux là en même temps ..._

_Git __: Ouais, mais bon pour ma défense, mon prof de 2nde, il était pas fini ... Il m'a outrageusement dégouté de la matière._  
_Et pour ce privilège, faudra pas que je refasse ça, y'aura des jaloux sinon ! ;)_  
_Sacrilège, n'est-ce-pas ? Déjà que j'aime pas qu'on écrive sur mes feuilles de cours ..._  
_Merci merci, faut que j'me motive pour continuer à écrire mon OS qui en est au stade terminal (j'aime bien les métaphores à base de cancer moi en ce moment, j'dois regarder trop de Dr House ...) depuis la fin des vacances, et les gentils commentaires comme ça, ça me booste un peu !_  
_Et si, je m'excuse parce que je m'étais fixé, je m'étais promis même un rythme à respecter, et j'le respecte pas, donc voilà, c'est pas cool pour vous tous ..._

_missfuruba__ : Salut à toi, la nouvelle ! Merci beaucoup pour ces reviews, ça m'fait bien plaisir !_  
_Pour la longueur, c'est que j'ai écrit cette fic il y a des mois, c'était ma première fic, donc pas forcément super approfondi, et ma flemme légendaire m'empêche de reprendre les chapitres ... Et je préfère la livrer telle quelle de toute manière, pour voir quels sont les points à améliorer, car bon, c'est légèrement le but initial de sa présence sur ce site X)_  
_Que ça va mal se terminer ? Mais enfin, voyons, POURQUOI cela se terminerait mal ? C'est pas parce qu'ils sont pires ennemis, que leurs maisons se détestent, qu'ils sont dans un contexte de guerre et que des enjeux comme la survie du monde magique ou la survie des deux plus grands sorciers de l'histoire sont impliqués que ça devrait finir mal, allons ! Tu te fais des idées !_

_Allez, j'en ai fini avec mes élucubrations semies-matinales, you have my permission to read now !_  
_Enjoy !_

_**CHAPITRE 11 :**__** L'INFIRMERIE**_

La jeune fille, les yeux toujours clos, était enserrée dans les bras du Serpentard. Ce dernier avait, finalement, trouvé une faible pulsation dans son cou. Le visage d'Hermione semblait vidé de son sang, apparaissant blanc, peut-être plus blanc que le visage de Drago lui-même. Il relâcha son étreinte, que la sorcière ne pouvait ressentir, et la souleva, pour la mener à l'infirmerie. Bien qu'elle fût toujours en vie, elle était inconsciente, et Drago ignorait combien de temps elle pouvait rester dans cet état. Alors qu'il marchait, lentement, ne voulant absolument pas prendre le risque de la laisser échapper, le jeune blond réfléchissait. Devait-il simplement toquer à la porte, et laisser le corps inerte de la jeune fille sur le seuil ? Ou attendre que l'infirmière arrive, lui remettre Hermione, et repartir ? Non, Mme. Pomfresh ne le laisserait pas repartir ainsi, sans lui poser la moindre question. Les agressions, à Poudlard, étaient rarissimes, hormis celles de sa deuxième année, mais elles avaient été commises par un Basilic. Il arriva finalement devant l'immense porte, et fut forcé de faire un choix.

Il toqua une première fois. Personne ne répondit. L'infirmière devait être dans son bureau, ou tout simplement, en train de dormir. Lorsqu'il entra brutalement dans la pièce, la porte fit un tel raffut que Mme. Pomfresh apparut, en chemise de nuit, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse de Drago.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend de faire tant de bruit ? Vous allez réveiller mes malades, avec votre boucan du tonnerre ! dit-elle. Mais, c'est Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-elle, remarquant le corps inanimé de la sorcière dans les bras du jeune homme.

Drago ne répondit rien, déposant avec délicatesse la jeune fille sur le lit le plus proche. Sans tenir compte de l'infirmière qui commençait à s'agiter, cherchant ça et là des potions, il se pencha et embrassa tendrement son aimée, puis prit sa main, et regarda droit dans les yeux Mme. Pomfresh, qui observait ces dernières actions avec étonnement. Il planta ses yeux gris dans les yeux bruns de l'infirmière, qui comprit bien tout le secret qui entourait les deux élèves. Puis, étrangement calme, elle attrapa la dernière potion dont elle avait besoin, et s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Je suis navrée, mais je vais devoir vous demander de sortir. Vous comprenez, pour les soins, c'est la règle … murmura-t-elle.  
-Bien … Je reviendrais dès que vous aurez terminé.

Elle ne parut pas s'opposer au fait qu'un élève fasse des allers et venues dans le château, au beau milieu de la nuit. Drago ressortit donc de l'infirmerie, et se souvint du sac qu'il avait vu, alors qu'il courait en direction de ses deux compagnons. Le sac d'Hermione. Il remonta donc les six étages, traversa le couloir, et vit le sac, près d'un monceau de parchemins tâchés d'encre. Il les ramassa, et de sa baguette, aspira toute l'encre dont ils étaient imbibés. Il fit de même pour les livres, et finalement pour le sac, où il rangea toutes les affaires d'Hermione. Tout en ordonnant les parchemins, il ne put qu'admirer le travail de la jeune fille. Il avait fait le même devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, or le sien faisait quarante centimètres de moins, bien que son écriture soit plus large que celle qu'il lisait au moment même. Cela le fit sourire. Qu'elle était studieuse …

Il avait redescendu les six étages d'une traite, pressé de rejoindre Hermione, et de connaitre son état au plus vite. Lorsqu'il fut devant l'infirmerie, il toqua, doucement, pour ne pas provoquer un nouveau scandale. Il entendit une voix étouffée : « Vous pouvez entrer ! ». Ce qu'il fit. Là, il vit l'infirmière qui mélangeait attentivement deux potions dans un troisième flacon, avant de le secouer énergiquement, et de verser son contenu dans la bouche d'Hermione, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de lui redonner des couleurs. Il remarqua également que cette dernière portait désormais un épais bandage autour du crâne.

- Elle restera inconsciente pendant encore, environ, dix minutes. Je suppose que vous allez restez jusque là ? demanda-t-elle, voyant le jeune sorcier prendre une chaise et s'asseoir à côté du lit.  
- Evidemment.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis tenue de vous demander les circonstances de … l'accident. Alors, que c'est-il passé ?

Il réfléchit un instant, et arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne fallait pas parler de Crabbe et de Goyle. Si jamais ils étaient punis, alors ils sauraient que Drago les avaient dénoncés. Chose que, officiellement, il n'avait aucune raison de faire. Il était même supposé abandonner la jeune fille devant la porte, sans même la signaler. Il adapta alors son discours.

- Je l'ignore. Je regagnais mon dortoir, quand je l'ai vu, allongée par terre, inanimée. Il y avait son sac et ses affaires éparpillées, près d'elle. Je crois que j'ai entendu quelqu'un partir précipitamment, quand je suis arrivé, ajouta-t-il. Quelqu'un qui s'enfuyait.  
- Bien, bien, dit-elle, prenant note des paroles de Drago. Je le signalerai, une telle agression ne doit pas rester sans punition. Celui ou celle qui a commis cela devra en rendre compte devant le directeur de sa maison, et devant M. le Directeur.  
- J'espère bien ...  
- Vous viendrez me prévenir lorsqu'elle reviendra à elle. Cela ne devrait plus être long à présent, dit doucement l'infirmière.  
- Oui, répondit simplement Drago, qui fixait le visage de la jeune sorcière inanimée, cherchant les signes de son réveil.

Mme. Pomfresh repartit dans son bureau, après avoir vérifié l'état des autres élèves, tous endormis à cette-là. Drago, lui, avait pris la main d'Hermione entre les siennes, ce qui lui rappela un souvenir vieux de quatre ans, où il avait effectué ce même geste. A la différence près que, ce jour là, il ne pleurait pas. Il faisait confiance aux traitements de l'infirmière. Et, doucement, les paupières d'Hermione papillonnèrent, puis s'ouvrirent franchement.

- Ma tête, articula-t-elle difficilement. Où est-ce que je suis ?  
- A l'infirmerie. Tu t'es faite agressée par ... Je ne sais pas par qui, mentit le jeune homme.  
- Je ne me souviens de rien. J'étais à la Bibliothèque et … plus rien.  
- C'est normal, tu as reçu un violent coup sur le crâne.  
- Je suis fatiguée … Je veux dormir …  
- Attends, attends, je dois aller parler à l'infirmière. Ne t'endors pas tout de suite.  
- D'accord, répondit-elle faiblement

Il se leva, et alla toquer à la porte du bureau. L'infirmière en sortit, un bloc à la main. Tous deux rejoignirent le lit de la blessée.

- Avez-vous mal quelque part, hormis à votre tête ?  
- Ma gorge … Elle brûle … murmura-t-elle doucement.  
- Et avez-vous un trou de mémoire ?  
- Oui … Je me souviens que je sortais de la Bibliothèque, et c'est tout. Il n'y a plus rien après.  
- C'est assez courant, comme situation. Il est probable que ce souvenir vous revienne dans les jours qui viennent. Je vais vous donner une potion pour votre gorge, additionnée d'un somnifère. Vous devez dormir, pour aller mieux.  
- Parfait … répondit-elle faiblement.

Mme. Pomfresh mélangea une potion orange à une bleue pâle qui fumait légèrement, et la fit boire à Hermione, qui s'endormit dix secondes plus tard.

- Vous devriez regagner votre dortoir. Il est près de minuit …  
- Non. Je préfère rester là. Près d'elle.  
- Le règlement l'interdit, dit-elle fermement. Mais il est possible d'y faire une entorse, je suppose, ajouta-t-elle après avoir vu le regard que le jeune homme lui adressait.

Drago resta donc assis à côté de celle qu'il aimait, ses deux mains autour de celle de la jeune fille.

* * *

_J'aime pas trop les scènes trop pragmatiques, mais bon, voilà, il en fallait bien une ..._

_Reviewez si vous voulez, si vous en avait le temps, l'occasion et l'envie !_

_Bisous, et à d'en pas trop longtemps j'ose espérer !  
Zibs, Oochoo  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut à tous, ça va vous ? Moi, plutôt :) J'aurais dû vous poster ce chapitre hier soir, mais j'avais une très bonne excuse (ouais, des fois, j'ai de vraies raisons d'avoir du retard. Mais ça reste exceptionnel. Faut pas rêver.) En gros, j'ai eu 8h de cours, plus une réunion d'une heure après les cours, puis révision d'un bon gros contrôle d'histoire comme on les aime, vous savez, bien charnus et avec plein de terme barbares. Bref. Le voilà, là, aujourd'hui._

_**RAR :**_

_Nyxie :__ Ouais, j'sais que c'est nécessaire, mais j'aime paaaas ... Ça casse le côté onirique de l'histoire,mais c'est essentiel sinon on comprend plus rien, bref, c'est pas cool. J'aime pas me faire forcer la main par mes créations._

_Git :__ Et bah t'as de la chance d'accepter cette torture mentale ... Même si maintenant, les cours d'histoire reprennent certaines notions d'éco, ça passe déjà mieux. J'ai un bon prof, cette fois ci !_  
_Bwah, ça passe encore, mais si je me mets à déconner sur des vecteurs, des dérivés, ou faire des jeux de mots à base d'Angstroms, je te donne le droit de me péter les genoux. Sans préavis._  
_Ha ha, à force de briser vos espoirs de Happy End trop fluffy, vous vous mettez à imaginez le pire X) Mais je te rassure, y'a quand même eu un petit échange entre Dray et Hermy (pas des plus beaux, je plaide coupable), montrant que malgré son coup derrière la caboche, elle dispose encore de ses merveilleuses petites cellules grises, et de sa mémoire. Donc rien à craindre de ce côté là ^^_  
_Orf, un autre pairing, mais faut que je l'avance, ça va faire plus d'un mois et demi que je suis bloqué à la fin de ce même paragraphe ! :O_  
_Et merci pour tes reviews, ça devient un vrai roman épistolaire entre nous dis-moi ...!_  
_  
missfuruba :__ La taille, je sais, éternel problème ... Mais ça se savoure au goutte-à-goutte comme ça ! (ouais, j'essaie de me trouver des excuses là)_  
_Et bah la découverte, c'est pas encore exactement pour tout de suite, si on omet Mme. Pomfresh, mais j'ai considéré qu'elle sait garder un secret, par rapport au secret médical, toussa toussa ... Ouais, je sais, c'est bancal._  
_Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir !_

_Allez, j'me tais maintenant, bonne lecture !_

_**CHAPITRE 12 **__**: L'ABSENCE**_

Le soleil commençait à pointer, à travers les hautes fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Drago dormait, la tête posée sur le lit de la jeune fille, ses mains entourant toujours la sienne.

-M. Malefoy ! dit précipitamment Mme. Pomfresh. M. Malefoy, réveillez-vous ! Il est huit heures ! Vous devez aller prendre votre petit-déjeuner avec les autres élèves ! Si jamais quelqu'un s'aperçoit que vous avez passé la nuit ici, vous pourriez avoir de gros ennuis !

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, constata qu'Hermione dormait encore, et se leva. Il savait que l'infirmière avait raison. Il embrassa alors la jeune fille sur le front, et partit. Il traversa le Hall, et entra dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit à la table de sa maison, où, par chance, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas encore installés. Ainsi, il suffirait pour Drago de les convaincre qu'il avait rejoint le dortoir après qu'ils se soient endormis, et qu'il en était sorti avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Et dès que les deux Serpentard en question arrivèrent, il leur tint ce discours.

A la table des Gryffondor, l'ambiance était glaciale. Ron n'était toujours pas descendu, et voilà qu'Hermione elle aussi manquait.

-Ca me fait penser à une histoire moldue, fit remarquer Dean. Ca s'appelle « Les Dix Petits Nègres », et chaque matin, il y en a un de moins à la table … Ils meurent tous, les uns après les autres …  
- Dean ! s'écria Ginny. Ne dis pas ça, c'est morbide !  
- Peut-être, mais regarde, Ginny. D'abord Ron, maintenant Hermione … Qui sera le prochain ?  
- Arrête ! s'exclama Harry. Ron n'est pas mort, tu le sais bien, il est juste … il n'est pas en état de sortir. Quant à Hermione, elle doit être dans son dortoir, voilà tout !  
- Non non, dit Lavande, j'ai bien vu ce matin en me levant, son lit était vide ! Et les draps étaient encore en place, comme si elle n'y avait pas du tout dormi de la nuit !  
-Tu en es bien sûre ? Mais où elle peut être, alors ?

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de réfléchir plus longtemps sur la localisation potentielle de la jeune sorcière disparue, car il était temps pour eux d'aller en cours. Les sixièmes années de Gryffondor commençaient la semaine avec un cours de Métamorphose, en compagnie des Serpentard. Ils montèrent donc les étages, tandis que Ginny se dirigeaient vers les serres de Botanique, où avaient lieu ses premières épreuves de B.U.S.E. Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavande et Parvati arrivèrent dans la classe de Métamorphose, et s'installèrent. Le professeur McGonagall, en faisant l'appel, constata l'absence des deux Gryffondor.

-Sauriez-vous, par hasard, ce qu'il est advenu de M. Weasley ?  
- Il est dans son dortoir, professeur. Il … il ne sent pas bien, admit Harry.  
- Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas rendu à l'infirmerie, dans ce cas là ?  
- Ce n'est pas un mal que Mme. Pomfresh puisse soigner, j'en ai peur … répondit-il, jetant un regard à ses compagnons de dortoir.  
- Vous viendrez me voir lorsque la cloche sonnera, M. Potter. Pour que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi exactement M. Weasley s'est trouvé incapable de se rendre à mon cours.  
- Oui professeur.  
- Tiens donc, voilà que Miss Granger manque elle aussi à l'appel ! Avez-vous une autre explication pour cela ?  
- Et bien, professeur … Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi Hermione n'est pas là …  
- En voilà une étrange nouvelle … Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée ?  
- Elle n'a pas dormi au dortoir, cette nuit ! s'écria Lavande. On ne l'a pas vu depuis hier midi !  
- Tout cela a intérêt à s'éclaircir rapidement. Deux élèves absents, dont un dont nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis près d'une journée, voilà qui me semble de mauvaise augure.

Le silence tomba sur les élèves rassemblés dans la salle. Ils n'avaient pas considéré les événements de la sorte ...

-Bien ! Quelque soit le nombre d'absents aujourd'hui, vous n'étiez en aucun cas dispensés de faire vos devoirs, dit le professeur en levant sa baguette, ramassant ainsi les parchemins sur toutes les tables, et les empilant sur son propre bureau.

Et le cours commença. Drago, dans le fond de la salle, avait écouté d'une oreille attentive l'échange entre le professeur et les élèves. «Alors comme ça, Weasley n'est pas là non plus ? Décidément, les Gryffondor manquent de chance en ce moment … Mais qu'est-ce que Potter a voulu dire, par 'Ce n'est pas un mal que Mme. Pomfresh puisse soigner' … Elle peut tout guérir !» Plongé dans ses réflexions, il prenait distraitement note des paroles du professeur McGonagall, qui donnait la formule de base pour les métamorphoses humaines.

A la fin de l'heure, Harry remballa ses affaires, et alla jusqu'au bureau de son professeur.

- M. Potter, pourriez-vous à présent me dire le mal si terrible dont souffre M. Weasley, je vous prie ?  
- C'est-à-dire que ... Il se sent très mal à cause d'un … chagrin d'amour, admit-il.  
- Un chagrin d'amour ! Voyez-vous ça !  
- Oui, c'est bien ça professeur. Il n'a pas bougé de son lit depuis hier … Il n'est pas non plus venu aux repas …  
- Et savez-vous par qui ce chagrin a-t-il été causé ?  
- Par Hermione, avoua Harry.  
- Et bien, la boucle est bouclée ! Elle doit donc, elle aussi, être en train pleurer quelque part ! Les cœurs adolescents, si fragiles … ajouta-t-elle, comme pour elle-même.  
- J'ai bien peur que non, professeur … Hermione n'était pas triste du tout, lorsque je lui ai parlé pour la dernière fois. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup peiné Ron, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas …  
- Alors le mystère reste entier … L'avez-vous recherchée ?  
- A vrai dire, nous nous sommes disputés, justement à cause de sa réaction après avoir blessé Ron, donc, non, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir où elle pouvait être.

Le professeur ne répondit rien, mais regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes cerclées de métal. Ce dernier se sentit jugé par la femme aux cheveux gris qui se tenait devant lui, et il devinait que le verdict ne lui était pas favorable. Ses joues se colorèrent alors de rouge. Hermione avait changé, c'est vrai, mais elle restait son amie. Il lui fallait la trouver, et ensuite, ils discuteraient. Par chance, il n'avait pas cours durant l'heure suivante. Il sortit de la salle de classe dès qu'il y fut autorisé, et commença à réfléchir.

* * *

_Ridiculement court, oui, je sais, j'ai honte de n'avoir écrit que si peu... J'essaierai de poster le suite en début de week-end !  
As usual, review si vous voulez, pouvez ;)  
_

_That's all folks !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey hey hey ! Ch'uis dans les temps cette fois, c'est étrange non ? Allez, aujourd'hui je vous fais pas un grand baratin d'avant chapitre._  
_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est juste ... trop cool !_  
_Pour la musique du jour, je baisse un peu les exigences et vous conseille 'We are never ever getting back together' de Taylor Swift. Ça veut tout dire ^^_

**_RAR :_**  
_missfuruba :__ Merci, et je suis contente si tu me pardonne ! ;)_  
_Git :__ Mais enfin, les Angstroms c'est une unité de mesure ! dix fois plus petit que les nanomètres, tout le monde sait ça ! Quoi, comment ça, 'non' ? C'est la base quand même ..._  
_Tu t'imagines mentir à McGo toi ? C'est presque pire que mentir à Dumbledore ... Regard inquisiteur et tout ... Honte suprême de ne pas avoir bougé ses fesses pour faire ce qu'il fallait ..._  
_Ah bah pour Ron c'est à voir, j'l'aime bien quand il est totalement lourd et inutile, ça lui correspond bien j'trouve._  
_Urg, moyen moyen celle-là ... ;)_  
_Merci encore pour tooooouuutes tes reviews fidèles, merci du fond du coeur !_  
_Harry :__ Oh oh, je crois que tu touches du doigt les événements à venir là ... *sifflote*_

_Allez, c'est fini, lisez bien, and enjoy !_

_**CHAPITRE 13 :**__** L'ENQUÊTE**_

Harry n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis dimanche midi. Ou a-t-elle pu passer l'après-midi, sans que personne ne la remarque ? Elle avait certainement du aller dans un endroit secret, caché, là où elle serait seule, et loin des regards accusateurs que tous les élèves de sa maison lui lançaient. Des regards accusateurs qu'IL lui lançait. Une boule s'installa dans sa gorge, le rendant mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre, il s'était fait une opinion avant même d'écouter les paroles d'Hermione.

La vision de Ron, inerte sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, s'opposait à celle des yeux gris de son professeur de Métamorphose. Alors qu'il marchait au hasard dans des couloirs, tentant de faire la part des choses, il eu, soudainement, une nouvelle idée. Pour Hermione, nul besoin de se rendre dans un endroit secret pour être tranquille. Il suffit d'être dans un refuge, un havre de paix. Et quel était cet endroit ? « La Bibliothèque … » dit-il tout bas. Puis il réalisa qu'il était au beau milieu d'un couloir du cinquième étage. Il dévala alors les marches, bousculant par mégarde une première année qui se tenait au milieu de l'escalier. Sans prendre le temps de s'excuser, il continua sa course, et arriva dans le Grand Hall. Il ralentit son allure, traversa la pièce, et s'arrêta devant l'imposante porte de bois, parsemée de pièces de métal apposées il y a de là des siècles, pour la consolider. La Grande Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cet endroit du château. Les interminables travées de grimoires anciens avaient le don de le déprimer. Surtout depuis sa quatrième année, où il avait passé ce qu'il lui semblait être des décennies le nez plongé dans des pages racornies, entourées de vieux cuir relié, à trouver un moyen de combattre un dragon enragé, à décrypter l'énigme de l'œuf d'or, à chercher vainement une solution pour respirer sous l'eau. Il avait, depuis, développé une allergie à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une étagère surchargée d'ouvrages centenaires. Mais il se devait d'entrer. Après tout, Hermione y passait ses journées, il n'y avait rien à redouter dans cette pièce.

Il poussa alors la lourde porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement discret. Harry pénétra dans la vaste pièce, humant cette odeur si reconnaissable, qui mêle le vieux parchemin et le début de moisissure. Il se dirigea vers le bureau vermoulu de Mme. Pince, déterminé à lui poser quelques questions, bien que cela ne lui fasse aucune envie. Il se posta alors devant elle, et attendit qu'elle le remarque. Voyant qu'elle était totalement absorbée par la réparation minutieuse et appliquée d'un grimoire qui devait bien avoir dix fois l'âge du jeune homme, il toussota pour attirer son attention.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? aboya-t-elle. Vous ne voyez donc pas que je suis occupée ?  
-C'est important, répondit-il, sentant l'agacement monter en lui.  
-Et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour parler ? Je n'ai pas toute ma journée à consacrer à vos problèmes !

Harry se permit de fermer les yeux un instant, pour contenir sa colère naissante. Merlin qu'elle était agaçante ! Mais il ne devait surtout pas s'énerver. Sinon, cela serait là fin de tous ses espoirs concernant la localisation d'Hermione, et il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre désespérément qu'elle refasse surface. Or il ne voulait pas imaginer quand elle le ferait, ou même si elle le ferait.

-Et bien, c'est-à-dire que je voulais savoir si, par hasard, vous n'auriez pas vu passer … commenca-t-il maladroitement.  
-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous dépêcher un peu ? l'interrompit-elle. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, je n'ai pas de décennies à ma disposition pour vous écouter, jeune homme, acheva-t-elle, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.  
-Avez-vous vu Hermione Granger à la Bibliothèque hier ? cracha-t-il le plus rapidement possible.  
-Qui ça ? Je ne la connais pas, dit Mme Pince sans prendre le temps de réfléchir au nom qu'il venait de lui donner.  
-Mais enfin, elle passe ses journées ici ! Vous avez forcément du la remarquer ! s'emporta-t-il, abasourdi par le manque de coopération de la vieille femme. Six ans qu'elle vient s'asseoir là, tous les jours !  
-Peut-être que si vous me dites à quoi elle ressemble, je pourrais vous aider, dit-elle d'un ton morne. Car voyez-vous, des étudiants, j'en ai vu passer un certain nombre ! Tous plus impolis les uns que les autres, aucuns respect pour les ouvrages, dégoutants, déchirants les pages et …  
-Elle a les cheveux châtains, très frisés, elle est … pas très grande, plutôt fine, je crois …  
-Mais, bien sur, Hermione Granger ! Cette jeune fille si brillante, si studieuse ! s'exclama la vieille Mme Pince avec une voix de corbeau. Vous n'auriez pas pu le précisez plus tôt ?  
-Mais enfin, c'est exactement ce que je vous ai dit !  
-Jamais de la vie, voyons. Mais pour répondre à votre question initiale, en effet, je crois me souvenir l'avoir vu hier. Elle est arrivée en début d'après-midi, et est repartie tard dans la soirée. Cela vous convient-il, jeune homme ? lui demanda-t-elle avec son habituel ton cassant et chargé d'une ironie mesquine.

« Je m'en contenterai » pensa très fort Harry, mais s'empêcha de lui répondre, sachant pertinemment que la vieille harpie ne laisserait pas passer ces mots.

Il sortit de la vaste Bibliothèque. Son investigation avait porté ses fruits. Harry savait désormais où était passée Hermione durant la journée de la veille. Mais après ? Il n'était pas si avancé, finalement. Soudain, la cloche annonça le début de l'heure suivante. Il devait avoir cours de potions, dans les cachots. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il dévala les marches donnant sur le sous-sol. Harry arriva devant la salle, haletant. A sa grande surprise, tous les élèves étaient encore devant la porte, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. S'appuyant au mur pour reprendre sa respiration, il chercha machinalement Ron des yeux, avant de se souvenir qu'il était toujours dans la Grande Tour des Gryffondor. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient absents. Il se contenta de serrer les dents, en pensant que décidément, les cours seraient bien mornes sans eux deux.

Drago attendait son professeur de potions, comme tous les autres élèves présents dans les cachots. Puis, il entendit un bruit venant de l'autre extrémité du couloir. Le professeur Slughorn arrivait, les bras chargés de plantes violacées.

-Des Noctalianes, s'écria l'homme à l'allure de morse. Il faut les cueillir le plus tard possible, elles se fanent extrêmement vite ! Allez, entrez donc, entrez donc ! Nous avons beaucoup de travail !

Les élèves obéirent, et s'installèrent autour des tables rondes, sortant leurs affaires. Drago s'était volontairement placé en fin de file, de manière à entrer au même moment qu'Harry, qui était en retrait, suite à son arrivée tardive. Il l'attrapa vivement par le bras, le forçant à le regarder.

-Elle est à l'infirmerie. Granger, ajouta-t-il, devant les yeux ronds que lui faisait le brun, montrant son ébahissement.  
-Comment tu …  
-C'est pas le sujet, dit-il simplement, en entrant rapidement dans la salle.

« Mais POURQUOI je lui ai dit ça ? Il va avoir des soupçons maintenant ! Mais quelle idée stupide j'ai eu … »

* * *

_Mais oui, pourquoi ?_ _Rahlala, c'est con hein, les sentiments ..._  
_Reactions maybe ?_  
_A plus, reviewez si vous voulez ! _  
_Bisous et à la prochaine !_


	14. Chapter 14

_J'ai pas le temps ce soir, mais alors vraiment pas, voici donc le p'tit chapitre tel quel, bonne lecture à tous, enjoy, soyez heureux, parce que sinon vous l'auriez pas eu avant mercredi ^^ !_

_Et merci pour vos reviews au passage, ça m'fait super trop plaisir !  
_

_**CHAPITRE 14 : LE MESSAGE**_

Harry entra dans la salle aux murs froids, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, malgré son regard vide. Des hypothèses s'enchaînaient dans son esprit à une vitesse folle, tentant toutes à trouver comment le Serpentard pouvait être au courant des aventures d'Hermione. Aventures ? Oui, en réfléchissant, le mot était adapté. « Elle a certainement du avoir des histoires tumultueuses, pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie …» pensa-t-il. Harry ne savait pas ô combien le double sens d' «histoire tumultueuse» était adapté à la situation d'Hermione …

Toutefois, il n'était pas totalement certain de la valeur des dires d'un Malefoy. Après tout, Harry était presque persuadé que Drago était un Mangemort. Cela diminuait d'autant ses chances de le croire. Et pourtant, il avait vu dans les yeux du jeune blond, quand il lui délivra l'information, quelque chose d'incongru. Une sorte de lutte interne. C'était fugace, très discret, presque insoupçonnable, mais le Gryffondor l'avait remarqué. De plus, passer rapidement par l'infirmerie à la fin du cours ne lui couterait rien, il devait tenter. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, finalement. Le château n'était pas si hostile, il était plus probable qu'une personne perdue soit retrouvée saine et sauve dans un lieu connu qu'attaquée par des bêtes, dans un recoin caché.

La leçon de Potions suivait son cours, les deux jeunes garçons chacun de leur côté, tourmenté par la même information, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de la délivrer pour l'un, et se demandant s'il devait la croire pour l'autre. De sorte que fut uniquement grâce au Prince de Sang-Mêlé qu'Harry réussit à produire un philtre d'Alictum convenable. Le conseil de couper les feuilles de Noctalianes dans la longueur se révéla extrêmement précieux, car il évita ainsi un hachage long et fastidieux des feuilles, action à laquelle s'étaient appliqués tous les autres élèves, pour un résultat des plus médiocres. Leurs bouts de feuilles étaient fanés et cassants après une découpe si minutieuse. Et ajoutés au mélange, ils se craquèrent totalement, formant un dépôt au fond des chaudrons. Et pour la millième fois depuis le début d'année, Harry remercia intérieurement le Prince pour l'avantage qu'il lui donnait presque quotidiennement sur les autres élèves.

Harry n'avait cependant plus tellement besoin d'une telle gloire. Il avait soutiré le souvenir caché de Slughorn quelques jours à peine plus tôt. Ce fut rude, il avait même du se servir de son si précieux Félix Félicis. Mais Dumbledore avait pu obtenir les informations cachées dans la mémoire de professeur amateur d'ananas confit, alors ce sacrifice en valait la peine. Ils les avaient découvertes ensemble, et Harry se doutait que la fin de la paisible atmosphère qui régnait sur Poudlard ne tarderait pas à arriver. Tant de renseignements cruciaux impliquaient des renversements à venir, il le sentait bien.

Lorsque le professeur Slughorn s'approcha de la table d'Harry, il ne fut pas déçu. Sa potion avait exactement la consistance, la couleur et même l'odeur décrites par le Manuel. Cette brillante réussite lui valut trente points pour Gryffondor, qu'Harry accueillit à bras ouverts. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons, malgré leur victoire pour la coupe de Quidditch, ne leur était pas assurée … Harry rangea ses affaires, vida son chaudron et sortit. Il avait encore une heure libre, due à l'emploi du temps si particulier des sixièmes années. C'était pour lui l'occasion d'aller vérifier si un Malefoy pouvait se révéler honnête.

Harry remonta l'escalier des cachots, et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Il se trouva, une fois de plus, devant une porte imposante et massive, qui ne lui suggérait pas d'heureux souvenirs. La repousse des os de son bras, le coup de batte de Batteur qu'il avait reçu, et d'autres accidents variés étaient profondément associés à cette pièce. Et une nouvelle fois, il mit ses souvenirs désagréables de côté et poussa la large porte de bois. Les deux rangées de lits blancs bien alignées, les paravents entre chaque. Rien n'avait changé, et pourtant quelque chose était différent depuis la dernière visite d'Harry. La lumière qui tombait sur le sol depuis les vitres ouvragées était la même, le son feutré qui faisait écho aux pas d'Harry était le même. Mais il vit enfin ce qu'il n'était pas là la dernière fois, et qui y était maintenant.

Hermione. Allongée paisiblement dans des draps immaculés, elle dormait. La tête presque dissimulée sous un épais pansement, elle paraissait tranquille et apaisée. Harry s'approcha d'elle, doucement. Il l'avait retrouvée, enfin. Il attrapa la chaise dans laquelle Drago s'était assoupi quelques heures auparavant, s'assit près de sa meilleure amie et prit sa main dans la sienne. Le geste réveilla la jeune femme.

-Oh, murmura-t-elle sans tourner sa tête alourdie par les nombreux bandages, c'est toi. Tu es encore là ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire, avant de regarder le jeune homme.  
-Hermione, je viens juste de te trouver ! A qui pensais-tu parler ?  
-Je … je ne sais pas … bafouilla-t-elle, réalisant sa méprise. A Ron je crois, j'ai … j'ai rêvé de lui en somnolant, inventa-t-elle. Mais c'est sans importance. Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu m'aies pardonnée, Harry …  
-C'était évident … Je ne peux pas me résoudre à tourner le dos à ma meilleure amie sur un coup de tête !  
-Oh, Harry … murmura-t-elle, une larme au coin de l'œil.

Le jeune homme rapprocha sa chaise du lit, et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

-Alors, lui dit-il en souriant, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu te retrouves là ?  
-Je ne sais plus trop … J'étais à la Bibliothèque, je travaillais, et après, c'est le trou noir …  
- Mais qui t'as amenée ici ?  
-Je t'ai dit Harry, je n'en n'ai aucune idée …  
-D'accord, d'accord … Tiens, au fait, McGonagall était très étonnée que tu ne sois pas allée en cours ce matin ! dit Harry pour changer de sujet. On l'était tous, en fait …  
-Oh non, c'est vrai, la Métamorphose ! dit une Hermione affolée, se redressant sur son lit. Tu lui as bien dit que j'étais désolée, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Hermione, je lui ai surtout dit que je ne savais pas où tu étais passée !

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor parlèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure, Hermione s'alarmant des cours qu'elle avait manqués, Harry la rassurant. Puis, ce fut l'heure pour Harry de partir. Il dit au revoir à Hermione, lui promit de revenir dès que possible, et sortit de l'Infirmerie. Il devait aller manger, avant d'aller en cours de Sortilèges. Il prit la direction de la Grande Salle, quand une fille de première année s'approcha de lui.

-Ha … Harry Potter ? bafouilla-t-elle, tellement intimidée que ses joues étaient couleur tomate trop mûre.  
-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui répondit-il gentiment.  
-J'ai un message du professeur Dumbledore pour vous, souffla-t-elle d'un coup, tout en lui tendant un parchemin entouré d'un ruban violet.  
-Ah, très bien, s'exclama Harry, s'emparant de la lettre. Merci beaucoup ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la petite fille, dont la racine des cheveux commençait elle aussi à s'empourprer.

Il déplia hâtivement le rouleau de parchemin, et parcouru les quelques lignes écrites d'une écriture penchée.

_Cher Harry,  
Il est temps pour nous à présent de continuer notre quête des Horcruxes. C'est pour cela que ce soir, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagne dans une mission des plus périlleuses. Rejoins-moi ce soir, dans mon bureau, à 20 heures. Ne sois pas en retard, c'est très important.  
Amicalement, Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

_That's all folks !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hola a todos ! Oui, c'est ça, je suis en retard. J'peux pas nier ... Sorry guys !  
Merci pour vos reviews à tous, merci de continuer de poster vos impressions, et merci aux nouveaux qui découvrent mon histoire, j'aime les nouvelles têtes :P  
Voilà la suite, bonne lecture à tous, folks !_

_**CHAPITRE 15 :**__** LA DISPUTE**_

Harry relu plusieurs fois le rouleau de parchemin, pour être bien certain de son sens. Il allait, pour la première fois, aider concrètement Dumbledore à trouver les Horcruxes. Il entra dans la Grande Salle, se demandant lequel ils auraient à chercher. La coupe de Poufsouffle ? Le médaillon de Serpentard ? Il s'installa à côté de Ginny, qui lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles d'Hermione. Absorbé par sa prochaine mission, Harry mit quelques instants avant de comprendre la question de sa petite amie.

-Euh … Ah, oui, elle est à l'Infirmerie. Elle s'est pris un sacré coup sur la tête, vu son pansement.  
-Et c'est tout ? Tu ne sais rien d'autre ?  
-Elle ne se rappelle de rien tu sais … Tu n'as qu'à aller la voir tout à l'heure, après tes cours !  
-Harry, est-ce que tu te souviens seulement que je suis en plein B.U.S.E ? Je dois réviser ! dit la rousse, en montrant son livre et ses notes de Potions, étalés sur la table.  
-Oh, oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi … Tu avais quoi comme épreuve ce matin ?  
-Botanique. Je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie, je pense.  
-Bien, très bien alors …  
-Tu as l'air totalement ailleurs, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny d'un ton inquisiteur.  
-Je viens de recevoir un message de Dumbledore … Il veut qu'on parte en mission ce soir, pour chercher un Horcruxe.

Harry avait dit ce dernier mot silencieusement, bougeant uniquement les lèvres. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir quelques oreilles indiscrètes aux alentours.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ginny. Donc il est sûr de sa localisation ?  
-Il faut croire … Je verrais bien ce soir, répondit-t-il, pensif.

Ils finirent leur repas silencieusement, puis Harry partit vers sa salle de Sortilèges, où l'attendait un cours double, en compagnie des Serdaigle. Un fois de plus, l'absence de ces deux meilleurs amis fut pesante, et il se promit d'aller voir Ron dès la fin de la classe. Les deux heures que dura le cours furent assez ennuyeuses pour Harry. En effet, il dut s'exercer à changer la couleur de ses affaires de cours, afin d'obtenir des teintes précises. Une fois que son sac vert forêt, que sa plume rose saumon pâle et que son livre bleu roi eurent repris leurs couleurs initiales, il put sortir de cours, et prit la direction des cuisines.

Harry se doutait bien qu'après avoir passé tant de temps sans manger, Ron devait mourir de faim. Il emprunta un chemin différent que d'habitude, car, comme Ginny lui avait rappelé, c'était la période des B.U.S.E, et la Grande Salle était désormais occupée par tous les élèves de cinquième année, qui planchaient sur leurs parchemins. Il passa donc par des petites salles vides, avant de se retrouver devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Il chatouilla la poire, qui gigota, gloussa puis rigola franchement, avant de se transformer en poignée de porte. Harry ouvrit donc la porte, et entra dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Comme les dernières fois où il était entré dans cette vaste pièce, une centaine d'elfes de maison déjà en train de préparer le repas du soir stoppèrent leurs activités pour venir le voir. A leur tête, Dobby, coiffé de son cache-théière orné de badges, vint l'accueillir.

-Harry Potter, s'exclama-t-il de sa petite voix aigüe. Comme cela fait plaisir à Dobby de vous voir !  
-Oui, oui Dobby, à moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, répondit gentiment Harry. Tiens, Kreatur, c'est vrai que tu es là, toi aussi ! dit-il en apercevant un tas de chiffon informe et sale, près des fourneaux. C'était le seul elfe à n'être pas venu voir le nouvel arrivant.  
-Kreatur est là où le maître a dit d'aller, murmura l'elfe au nez de cochon.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Harry Potter ? demanda Dobby.  
-Et bien, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais que vous me prépariez un panier de provision. C'est pour mon ami, Ron, il ne va pas très bien.  
-Très bien, des provisions pour Monsieur Ronald Weasley !

A ces mots, une dizaine d'elfes s'activèrent, et mirent dans un panier des bonbons, une miche de pain, deux cuisses de poulet, et ajoutèrent une petite bouteille de jus de citrouille. Ils couvrirent le tout d'un torchon à carreaux, et le tendirent à Harry.

-Merci beaucoup, merci Dobby !  
-De rien, Harry Potter. Est-ce que Dobby peut espérer revoir Harry Potter prochainement ? couina l'elfe.  
-Je ne sais pas trop, j'essaierai surement de revenir avant les vacances.  
-Alors à bientôt, Harry Potter !

Harry remercia une dernière fois les elfes, et ressortit. Il prit le même itinéraire tortueux pour rejoindre les couloirs, et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor. Il grimpa les marches, son panier à la main. Il arriva finalement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, lui donna le mot de passe, et entra. La salle commune était déserte, à l'exception d'un petit groupe de troisième année qui jouait à la bataille explosive. Harry prit l'escalier menant à son dortoir, ouvrit la porte, et vit que Ron n'était plus en boule mais redressé et assis sur son lit, l'air penseur.

-Hé, Ron, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! s'écria Harry, exhibant le panier de victuailles.  
-Oh, merci Harry. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu faim.

Harry s'assit sur son propre lit, en regardant Ron prendre une bouchée de pain, boire un peu de jus de citrouille, se remettre sur son lit, et adopter de nouveau son attitude pensive.

-Ron ! Tu n'as rien pris depuis deux jours ! Il faut que tu manges !  
-Tu sais, j'ai pas si faim que ça, en fait.  
-Ron … Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, que tu l'oublies un peu …  
-Tu penses vraiment que suis capable de l'oublier ? Je n'ai pensé qu'à elle pendant six ans ! s'écria soudain Ron, énervé. Comment je pourrais effacer tout ce temps là en deux jours ? Tu peux me le dire, Harry, puisque tu as réponse à tout ?  
-Je n'ai pas réponse à tout, tu le sais bien. Je veux juste t'aider, je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment …  
-Bah t'aides pas là.  
-Très bien Ron, très bien ! s'exclama Harry en se levant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu ailles mieux ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, et j'en ai marre de savoir que tu broies du noir dans ton coin ! Si tu sortais un peu de là, tu saurais, par exemple, qu'Hermione s'est certainement faite agressée et qu'elle est actuellement l'Infirmerie ! Mais ça, bien sûr, Monsieur Ronald s'en fiche, Monsieur Ronald préfère se replier sur son propre malheur, c'est tellement plus rassurant que de sortir et affronter les autres !  
-Her… Hermione ? A l'Infirmerie ? dit Ron, le visage soudainement pâle.  
-Exactement. Alors maintenant, tu vas manger, et sortir de ce fichu dortoir. Tu vas retourner en cours, parler aux autres, et quand tu seras redevenu une personne normale, il faudra que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

Ron attrapa une cuisse de poulet, mordit dedans, et pendant qu'il mâchait, il attrapa la bouteille de jus de citrouille, l'ouvrit, et en bu une rasade.

-Tu vois, je mange. C'est quoi la chose importante alors ?  
-Bon … dit Harry en souriant. J'ai eu un message de Dumbledore. Ce soir, mission Horcruxe. Je pars avec lui. D'après lui, ça sera assez dangereux …

Ron resta pensif, tout en mâchant un morceau de pain.

-Et c'est tout ? Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?  
-Non. C'est tout. Mais je crois que Malefoy va en profiter … En ce moment, il a l'air beaucoup plus serein, et calme. Je pense qu'il a enfin fini de réparer … Je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais il a vraiment l'air satisfait de lui. Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.  
- Ça ne promet rien de bon … conclut Ron, adoptant de nouveau son air pensif.

* * *

_Oui, je pouvais quand même pas laisser notre rouquin pendant trois mois dans son dortoir, quand même, ch'uis pas si inhumaine !_

_Reviewez si vous voulez/pouvez/avez envie, seeya soon !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola amigos ! Je suis en retard, je sais bien, mais hier, j'ai légèrement dû bosser pendant CINQ heures chez moi, le tout entrecoupé de conversations déchirantes par intermédiaires virtuels (moi, quand je parle de SMS et de mails, je fais ça bien), donc voilà, ceci explique celà.  
La fin est proche, mes lapinous, la fin est proche ... Comme je vous l'ai peut-être déjà dit, cette fic compte vingt chapitres, donc voilà, vous pouvez situez par rapport au reste de l'histoire à venir.  
Merci pour vos reviews, z'êtes vraiment à croquer, en plus vous vous êtes vraiment approchés de la vérité ... Rencontre Dray/Harry à l'infirmerie, redoutiez-vous ? MWAHAHA ! Non, ceci n'était pas un spoiler. Absolument pas. Sinon vous allez être déçus ^^  
Allez j'me tais, bonne lecture à tous, j'dois bosser de toute manière !  
Enjoy !_

_**CHAPITRE 16 : L'OREILLE INDISCRETE**_

Drago n'avait plus classe de la journée, les professeurs qui auraient dû assurer ses cours suivants étaient retenus par les épreuves de B.U.S.E. Il fit ses devoirs rapidement, et alla voir Hermione à l'Infirmerie. Cela faisait quelques heures à peine qu'il l'avait quitté, et elle lui manquait déjà. Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver à un tel niveau d'addiction ? En trois jours, il était devenu totalement dépendant. Cela augmentait les soupçons de ses deux acolytes, mais il n'en n'avait cure. Il devait aller la voir. Ses cheveux, sa peau, ses yeux, sa voix, tout chez elle l'appelait. Drago traversa rapidement le Grand Hall, et arriva à l'Infirmerie. Il ouvrit ses grandes portes battantes, et entra. Il marcha vers le lit de la jeune fille, qui l'attendait, redressée sur son lit.

-Salut.  
-Salut, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Alors comme ça, tu vas mieux ?  
-Oui, Mme. Pomfresh a dit que je pourrais sortir en fin de journée, si tout va bien.  
-C'est vrai ? Venant d'une personne qui préfère garder ses patients alités durant quelques décennies, c'est assez étonnant.  
-Oui, moi aussi ça m'a surprit. Mais apparemment, elle ne veut pas que je manque les derniers cours de l'année. Et dire que dans quatre jours, c'est fini … C'est passé si vite.  
-Personnellement, je suis assez content que cette année s'achève. Même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que je ferais après …  
-Tu ne vas pas finir tes études ici ?  
-Je ne pense pas, IL veut que j'accomplisse des missions pour lui, après celle-ci … répondit sombrement Drago.  
-Ah oui, où en es-tu de ta … réparation ? demanda Hermione, maladroitement.  
-Je l'ai achevée hier soir. Je sortais de la Salle sur Demande quand je t'ai vue, entourée par Crabbe et Go …  
-Quoi ? C'est eux qui m'ont agressée alors ? s'écria-t-elle.  
-Oui … Mais tu ne dois le dire à personne ! Tu comprends, s'ils apprennent que quelqu'un les a dénoncé, ils sauront forcément que c'est moi. J'étais le seul témoin.  
-Hum, se contenta-t-elle de grogner. Je hais le fait que ces deux brutes vont encore échapper à une punition méritée !  
-Je sais, c'est assez injuste, mais je n'ai pas le choix ... Mon maître serait au courant immédiatement, et c'en est fini de mon double jeu … dit sombrement Drago.

Soudain, les portes de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrirent, et Hermione aperçut Harry en train d'entrer. Plus vive que l'éclair, elle saisit sa baguette, posée sur la table de chevet, et jeta sur Drago un sort de Désillusion. Il était en effet encore dissimulé de la vue d'Harry par le paravent séparant son lit de celui d'à côté, mais dès que ce dernier aurait fait quelques pas, il n'aurait pas manqué de le voir. D'une mimique significative, elle ordonna à Drago de se lever, et de se plaquer au paravent. Car même Désillusionné, il était transparent, non invisible, et encore moins immatériel. Elle eut raison, car quelques instants après, Harry s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire, et prit la chaise que Drago venait de quitter.

-Me revoilà, lui dit-il, enjoué. J'aurais pu venir plus tôt, mais bon, tu sais, les devoirs, les professeurs n'arrêtent pas d'en donner avant le tout dernier jour de l'année !  
-Je sais bien. D'ailleurs, tu as pris mes leçons ?  
-Oui, bien sur, elles sont là, dit-il en extrayant quelques parchemins de son sac. Métamorphose, Potions et Sortilèges.  
-Il n'y a pas Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?  
-Non, Rogue devait surveiller les B.U.S.E. Merlin que c'est bon de ne pas voir sa tête huileuse !

Tous deux rirent, et Hermione aperçut une forme trouble contre le paravent, ressemblant vaguement à Drago. Il était donc resté. Puis elle vit que les portes de l'Infirmerie s'étaient refermées, et il ne pouvait donc sortir sans attirer l'attention. Deux lourdes portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment sans personne pour les pousser, cela ne pouvait pas rester inaperçu.

-Quand est-ce que tu sors, alors ? demanda le jeune homme.  
-Ce soir, normalement.  
-Ça tombe bien, il faudra que tu m'aides.  
-T'aider ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'à vingt heures, je dois partir en mission avec Dumbledore, et je crains que Malefoy en profite pour passer à l'action.  
-Ah bon ? dit-elle, feignant à la perfection l'étonnement. Mais, pourquoi tu crois ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop, une intuition. Il a l'air changé depuis quelques temps, il est plus serein, je pense que son plan a fonctionné, et qu'il va profiter de l'absence de Dumbledore pour …  
-Mais pour faire quoi Harry ? Tu ne sais même pas s'il fait quelque chose de particulier ! Tu n'as aucune preuve ! Si ça se trouve, Malefoy a de très bonnes raisons d'être content ! dit Hermione, mimant l'énervement. Elle vit la forme floue contre le paravent bouger légèrement, comme si Drago riait silencieusement.  
-Hermione ... Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! Enfin bref, je préfère que ce soir, avec Ginny, Luna et Neville, peut-être avec Ron, s'il est opérationnel, vous preniez un peu de Félix Félicis chacun. Pas beaucoup, juste pour les quelques heures où Dumbledore sera dehors. Essayez de protéger le château, de patrouiller, d'appeler les professeurs au cas où …  
-Harry, tu prends des tendances paranoïaques en ce moment. Comment veux-tu que Malefoy soit au courant que Dumbledore sera hors du château cette nuit ? dit la jeune fille, dissimulant au mieux son ton amusé.  
-Je ne sais pas, j'anticipe, c'est tout … Tu voudras bien le faire quand même, s'il te plait ? J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir.  
-Oui, d'accord Harry, souffla-t-elle agacée. J'irai patrouiller inutilement ce soir, pour ton bon plaisir.  
-Hermione ! Tu ne me crois donc pas ? s'exclama Harry, énervé.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, c'est tout. Et puis, tu sais, toi et tes pressentiments, tu sais bien comment ça a fini la dernière fois ...

Aussitôt qu'elle eut dit cette phrase, Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Invoquer la mort de Sirius n'était pas une excellente idée, elle savait bien que le souvenir de son parrain était encore très cuisant pour Harry. Il se leva, le visage fermé.

-Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de surveiller Malefoy ce soir. Rien de plus.

Et il sortit, sans se retourner. Hermione, tourmentée, reprit sa baguette et leva le sort de Désillusion de Drago.

-Tu y es allée un peu fort, je crois.  
-J'avais remarqué, répondit-elle, légèrement agacée. Donc, comment on fait, pour ce soir ? Parce que là, vois-tu, j'ai tout fait pour te couvrir et diminuer ses soupçons.  
-Ce qui a formidablement bien marché. Je suis sûr qu'il ne se doute de rien, à présent, dit Drago d'un ton terriblement ironique.  
-Très amusant. Mais ce n'est pas exactement le moment de plaisanter, je crois.  
-Je sais bien. Et pour répondre à ta question, je compte bien passer à l'acte ce soir. Potter a raison, Dumbledore sorti, j'aurai le champ libre …

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'était résigné, elle le savait. Et après tout, elle aussi.

* * *

_J'aime bien les fins de chapitres comme ça. Une petite phrase qui fait réfléchir, l'air de rien ..._  
_A pluch' mes petits ornithorynques, portez-vous bien, reviewez si vous voulez !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Pardonnez-moi car j'ai péché. J'ai péché par colère, par paresse et par luxure. Euh, non, je m'égare là.  
BBon, vous l'avez compris, ma peine est grande, et je m'excuse par mille fois, mais bon, vous commencez un peu à en avoir l'habitude j'imagine ... Hier j'aurais pu poster ce chapitre, mais j'étais bien trop énervée, donc je me suis couchée super tôt, voilà, voilà.__**  
**__Muchas gracias pour vos reviews, vous lâchez pas même après 16 chapitres, et donc quelques mois, you're golden guys !  
Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 17 : LE DEPART**_

Les deux jeunes étaient toujours à l'Infirmerie. Drago avait reprit place sur la chaise, et ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence qu'avait laissé l'annonce de Drago.

-Il faut qu'on prépare un plan. Le moindre faux pas et c'est fichu, constata Hermione. Il faut vraiment bien s'organiser …  
-J'avais compris cet aspect là de la situation. Alors, par quoi on commence ? demanda Drago.  
-Il me faut une Cape d'Invisibilité. C'est primordial. Je ne peux décemment pas me promener à tes côtés, à la vue de tous, ça éveillerait bien trop les soupçons.  
-Donc tu es sûre ? Tu peux rester du côté de Potter et de Weasley tu sais …  
-Non justement, je ne peux pas. Je dois t'aider. A vrai dire, en ce moment, je me sens de moins en moins proche d'eux. Ça doit être ton côté Serpentard qui me déteint dessus … ajouta-t-elle en souriant faiblement.  
-C'est vrai ? s'amusa Drago. Parce que moi, je me sens assez Gryffondor dernièrement, quand j'ai volé fièrement à ton secours hier, par exemple … Mais je suis sérieux, tu es bien certaine de ton choix ? Tu ne pourras pas retourner en arrière après ce soir, c'est là que tout ce jouera …  
-Oui Drago, je suis certaine. Je veux rester avec toi, quoi qu'il advienne.  
-Terriblement solennelle comme annonce, dis-moi !  
-Je m'en suis rendue compte en le disant.  
-Donc la Cape, tu comptes l'obtenir comment ?  
-Je vais prendre celle d'Harry. Il faut juste que je sorte d'ici … Quelle heure est-il ?  
-Sept heures moins dix. Je pense que c'est honorable, comme «fin de journée».  
-Très bien. Je vais voir Mme. Pomfresh.

Sur ces paroles, Hermione se leva, la tête toujours ornée d'un épais bandage, et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de l'infirmière. Cette dernière lui ouvrit, et consentit à lui retirer sa lourde entrave crânienne. Après lui avoir fait jurer de ne pas faire d'effort important pendant les jours suivants, elle la laissa enfin partir, en compagnie de Drago. Mme. Pomfresh les regarda partir main dans la main, songeuse. Que promettait une telle union ?

-Bon, je vais chercher la Cape, dit Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Tour des Gryffondor. Tu veux venir avec moi, Désillusionné, ou bien rester dehors ?  
-A ton avis ?  
-Très bien, ne bouge pas, dit Hermione tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Drago sentit le sort fondre sur lui, comme si il avait reçu un œuf sur le haut du crâne. Il ne voyait plus ses pieds, ni ses mains, juste une sorte de perturbation dans l'air quand il les agitait devant son visage. Ils marchaient, grimpèrent divers escaliers, et arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, à qui Hermione donna le mot de passe. Drago découvrit ainsi la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Bardée de rouge et d'or, confortable, bruyante, chaleureuse. Quelques élèves jouaient aux cartes, d'autres révisaient fébrilement pour leurs examens, mais la majeure partie des Gryffondor étaient dehors, et profitaient du début de l'été, allongés dans l'herbe du Parc.

Hermione cherchait fébrilement Harry des yeux. Si jamais il était dans son dortoir, elle pouvait dire adieu à son plan. Puis soudain elle le vit, aux côtés de Ginny, qui était plongée dans des notes de cours, et étrangement, de Ron. « Il est donc sorti de son mutisme ? Grande nouvelle » pensa-t-elle, amère. Elle vit Neville dans un coin de la Salle, et elle se doutait bien que Dean et Seamus devait être dehors avec d'autres élèves, à se dorer au soleil de juin. Hermione décida donc que la voie était relativement libre. Elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs, suivit d'un Drago qui passait plus ou moins inaperçu.

Elle se souvint soudain que les garçons étaient automatiquement rejetés de l'escalier menant au dortoir féminin, et stoppa net. En fouillant activement dans ses souvenirs les mains sur les tempes, elle se rappela des petites phrases en italique marquées dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, dans le chapitre traitant de la magie présente dans les bâtiments du château.

_«Godric Gryffondor, bien que doté d'une grade intelligence et d'une droiture sans faille, n'en était pas moins ouvert. Il décida donc qu'un jeune garçon pourrait pénétrer dans un dortoir féminin sous certaines réserves. Ainsi, le jeune homme devait obligatoirement être accompagné d'une jeune fille, et cette dernière devait bien entendu accepter sa présence dans la pièce. Pour cela, elle devrait tapoter l'escalier de sa baguette, tout en prononçant la formule 'Homine acceptatii'. »_

Bénissant sa mémoire à toute épreuve, elle suivit les instructions dont elle venait de se souvenir. L'escalier trembla légèrement, et Drago pu gravir les marches derrière elle, qui courrait plus que marchait. Hermione entra dans son propre dortoir, se dirigea vers son lit, s'accroupit devant sa malle, pour se munir de la fausse cape qu'elle avait ensorcelé quelques jours plus tôt.

-Ta valise est un peu trop bien rangée à mon goût, dit une voix rieuse.

Hermione sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié la présence du jeune homme derrière elle. Elle prit la cape bien pliée entre deux chemises, se retourna, pour faire face à un dortoir vide. En plissant les yeux, elle distingua une forme appuyée contre le montant de la porte. Si elle ne voyait pas l'air moqueur de Drago, elle le devinait aisément.

-Sache que l'organisation est mère de toutes les réussites ! rétorqua-t-elle, d'un petit ton supérieur.  
-Je parie que tu viens juste de l'inventer, et que tu veux faire passer ça pour un dicton moldu !  
-Oui, bon, d'accord, mais même, ranger ses affaires n'est pas un vice !  
-Non, mais toi, tu portes ça aux limites de l'Art ! dit Drago en riant.  
-Chut, on pourrait nous entendre, dit Hermione, elle-même en train de pouffer.

Ils sortirent du dortoir d'Hermione, pour rejoindre celui des garçons. La jeune fille ouvrit prudemment la porte, vérifia que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, et entra. Elle se dirigea vers la malle de Harry, en sortit difficilement la Cape, et mit la fausse à sa place.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Hermione, tout en dissimulant la Cape sous ses vêtements.  
-On va à la Salle sur Demande. Je dois aller prévenir Barjow qu'il peut envoyer les Mangemorts.  
-Très bien.

Ils descendirent l'escalier, non sans avoir répéter le même manège pour que Drago puisse passer sans encombres. Ils traversèrent rapidement la Salle Commune, et ressortirent. Ils descendirent d'un étage, parcoururent quelques couloirs, et arrivèrent devant le mur donnant sur la Salle sur Demande.

-Je veux le lieu où toutes les choses sont cachées, et que personne ne puisse y entrer sans mon consentement, dit Drago, posté devant la tapisserie.

Une porte apparue, et les deux élèves entrèrent. Drago, grand habitué de la salle, guidait Hermione. Ils zigzaguèrent parmi les milliers d'objets dissimulés par des générations d'élèves. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande armoire à l'apparence miteuse. Hermione leva le sortilège de Désillusion de Drago, qui entra dans l'Armoire, après avoir apprit à Hermione le sortilège permettant de faire passer le contenu d'une Armoire à l'autre. Il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune fille, puis referma la porte. Elle murmura la formule, les deux mains appuyées contre le bois, et attendit, anxieuse.

* * *

_On approche de la fin, ça se sent à plein nez !  
Des réactions, maybe ?  
Biz' à tous, seeya !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey boys ! J'me remets dans un rythme de publication digne de ce nom, parce que dernièrement c'était légèrement l'anarchie comme vous avez pu remarquer._

_Ce weekend j'ai passé mon temps à boire du thé, à écouter la même musique, et à ressasser mes dernières aventures perso, tant et si bien que j'en ai fait un OS, que je vais publier ce soir ou demain, donc si vous avez un instant, pourquoi ne pas jeter un œil, ça me ferait super plaisir !_

_Merci à vous tous pour vos petites reviews régulières, vous êtes double supers ^^_

_Allez, j'me tais, bonne lecture à tous !_

_**CHAPITRE 18 : LE RASSEMBLEMENT**_

C'était la première fois que Drago sortait du château en utilisant l'Armoire à Disparaître. Il avait beaucoup appréhendé ce moment, et lorsque qu'il fut à l'intérieur du meuble de bois ancien, Drago commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Puis il entendit Hermione murmurer la formule, et il partit. Il avait l'impression que son corps s'étirait de force, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un long fil. En tournant sur lui-même, il ferma les yeux, et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds toucher de nouveau le bois ferme de l'Armoire jumelle. Il s'autorisa quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, et sortit de l'Armoire, dignement.

Il traversa la lugubre petite échoppe sentant le renfermé, jusqu'à aller dans l'arrière-boutique. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il ouvrit la porte vermoulue, et aperçu le propriétaire au fond de la pièce, rangeant vaguement des cartons.

-Barjow ! dit-il d'une voix forte.  
-Monsieur Malefoy Junior … constata le vieil homme d'une voix doucereuse. Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Je n'ai pas entendu le carillon …  
-J'ai utilisé l'Armoire, elle fonctionne parfaitement à présent. Je viens vous avertir de l'heure à laquelle vous pourrez envoyer quelques renforts. Je sais de source sûre que Dumbledore sera absent ce soir, à partir de vingt heures, et reviendra dans la soirée.  
-Très bien, je ferai le nécessaire pour les mettre au courant …  
-Qu'ils ne soient pas en retard, surtout. C'est l'occasion ou jamais, et il est hors de question de la laisser passer. Vous savez comme moi, dit-il en faisant un pas en avant, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà bien trop attendu, finit Drago en s'avançant vers le vieil homme, intimidant.  
-Evidemment, évidemment … répondit Barjow, en baissant inconsciemment la tête.  
-Maintenant, il faut que vous me renvoyiez à Poudlard, conclut Drago, fermement. Vous connaissez la formule, j'espère ?  
-Bien entendu, bien entendu …

Drago retourna dans l'Armoire, tandis que Barjow collait ses paumes contre le vieux bois, et prononça à son tour la formule rituelle, de sa voix mielleuse. Le jeune homme ressentit de nouveau cet étirement forcé et très désagréable, avant de ré atterrir dans l'Armoire réparée de la Salle sur Demande. Il en sortit, et vit Hermione, appuyée contre une pile chancelante de chaudrons percés, en train de se ronger un ongle.

-Drago ! Ça a marché ? C'était rapide …  
-Oui, ça a fonctionné. J'ai prévenu Barjow, il va les avertir.  
-D'accord. Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Ginny, Neville et Luna, pour leur dire qu'ils devront, enfin, que nous devrons patrouiller ce soir … Il faudra que je pense à les diriger du côté opposé à la Salle sur Demande …  
-C'est une idée pleine de bon sens.  
-Je sais, merci. Bon, prends la Cape, c'est plus efficace qu'un sort de Désillusion. Et puis de toute façon, si tu en recevais encore un pendant l'heure qui suit, je crains que tu restes transparent à jamais, constata Hermione d'un ton léger, qui l'étonna elle-même.

Drago attrapa la Cape que lui tendait la jeune fille, et s'en revêtit. Voyant qu'elle ne savait plus par où ressortir, perdue au milieu de ce monceau de tout et de rien, il prit sa main et la guida parmi le dédale hétéroclite. Ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande, grimpèrent un étage et se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Jeune fille, vous n'en n'avez donc pas assez de m'importuner toutes les cinq minutes ? l'apostropha cette dernière d'une voix qu'elle voulait cristalline. Soit vous restez dehors, soit vous entrez une bonne fois pour toutes !  
-Orchidée, dit simplement Hermione, ignorant le laïus du tableau.  
-Vous pourriez également tenir compte de ce que je dis, s'offusqua la Grosse Dame, tout en faisant pivoter le cadre, révélant le passage.

La jeune fille ne releva pas, et se contenta d'entrer, suivie d'un Drago amusé. Il n'avait pas tant de problèmes pour entrer dans sa propre salle commune … Hermione se dirigea vers le petit groupe qu'elle avait délibérément évité un peu plus tôt. Ginny révisait toujours au côté de son frère, mais Harry était absent. «Il ne veut surement pas être en retard pour une mission d'une telle importance» pensa Hermione.

-Salut Ginny, dit-elle, une arrivée devant elle.  
-Hermione ! s'exclama la rousse, levant le nez de son livre. Tu es déjà sortie ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
-Oui, répondit-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de Ginny et en se penchant vers elle. Harry t'as parlé de sa mission ?  
-Rapidement, oui. Il veut qu'on patrouille, avec les anciens de l'AD. Il se méfie de Malefoy, il pense qu'il va en profiter pour tenter de … Il n'a pas été très clair la dessus, en fait, ajouta-t-elle, après un instant de réflexion.  
-A mon avis, il est en train de devenir un peu comme Maugrey Fol Œil, dit Hermione à voix basse, tentant de ne pas rire à cette idée, voulant garder une certaine crédibilité. Tu sais, à toujours se méfier de tout et à s'inventer des nouveaux dangers sans cesse …  
-Hermione ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! s'indigna Ginny. Harry n'est pas fou !  
-Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de passer ta soirée à errer sans but dans les couloirs, juste parce qu'Harry se _méfie_ d'une attaque sans fondements ? dit doucement Hermione. Avec tes B.U.S.E, en plus …  
-Oui, et même si j'avais mes A.S.P.I.C demain, j'irais ! Parce que je crois Harry, et j'ai confiance en lui ! Mais rien ne t'oblige à venir, _toi_. Je suis sure qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton narquois.  
-Très amusant. Mais vois-tu, je compte venir, justement pour pouvoir lui dire fièrement à son retour que tout était absolument normal, et qu'il avait tort de suspecter Malefoy à tort et à travers.

Ginny resta silencieuse un instant, se contentant de regarder fixement Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça … dit finalement la rousse.  
-Ne sois pas comme Harry, ne m'accuse pas de n'importe quoi.  
-Du moment que tu viens ce soir … souffla-t-elle en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.  
-Il t'a parlé du Felix Felicis ? reprit la jeune fille d'un ton plus léger. Il veut que l'on en prenne un peu chacun.  
-Allons le chercher dans ce cas. Tu viens avec nous Ron ? demanda Ginny en se tournant vers son frère.

Ce dernier releva lentement la tête, en évitant soigneusement de regarder Hermione dans les yeux, se concentrant sur sa sœur qui venait de se lever et qui lui tendait une main amicale.

-Vous serez assez de deux, je pense, dit-il froidement. Je reste là.  
-On revient tout de suite, lui répondit Ginny, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard mi-désolé, mi-agacé.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor partirent en direction du dortoir d'Harry, et en revinrent avec un petit flacon au contenu doré. Drago s'était sagement tenu appuyé contre un mur, conscient qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas jeter une formule inconnue devant Ginny sans éveiller ses soupçons. C'était assez risqué comme ça, nul besoin pour lui de compliquer leur périlleuse mission. Ron avait entre-temps appelé Neville, qui était désormais à ses cotés, le regard grave. Il tenait dans une main un Gallion, et de l'autre main, pointait sa baguette sur l'épaisse pièce d'or, l'air crispé.

-J'avertis Luna, dit-il devant l'air étonné de Ginny. Elle garde toujours son faux Gallion depuis l'an dernier, tu sais. Comme moi en fait, souffla-t-il, en tapotant la tranche de la pièce. Je lui donne rendez-vous devant notre salle de Sortilèges, d'accord ? C'est à mi-chemin entre nos deux Salles Communes.

-Très bien Neville, dit Ginny en souriant. Bon, on devrait y aller, non ? Il est bientôt huit heures et quart !  
-Partons, conclut Ron en se levant du canapé où ils étaient rassemblés.

Hermione, un air blasé flottant sur son visage, Ginny, déterminée, Ron, la mine sombre, Neville, concentré, et Drago, invisible, sortirent tous cinq de la Salle Commune, descendirent quelques étages et parcoururent quelques couloirs, pour arriver devant la salle de Sortilèges, où les attendait une Luna souriante. Tous à l'exception de Drago burent une petite gorgée de Felix Félicis, se passant la petite bouteille qui fut presque vidée lorsque chacun eut bu.

-Il faut décider qui surveille quel endroit, dit fermement Hermione.  
-Donc maintenant, tu t'investis ? Cela me semble un peu contradictoire, railla Ginny.  
-Comme on est vraiment peu nombreux, continua Hermione sans relever la pique de Ginny, on ne peut pas patrouiller par paire. Chacun doit aller quelque part. Je me propose pour le sixième et le septième étage. Ginny, tu n'as qu'à faire les cachots, Luna, le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage, Neville, les départements de Métamorphose, de Sortilège et d'Histoire, et Ron …  
-Quatrième et cinquième étages, j'ai compris la logique, merci.

Un silence gêné accueillit les paroles sèches et cassantes de Ron. Il évitait toujours de regarder Hermione dans les yeux, cependant la tension était plus que palpable dans le couloir. D'un commun accord, chacun partit de son côté, seul, exceptée Hermione, qui était accompagné d'un Drago sous cape, songeur.

* * *

_On se rapproche, on se rapproche !_

_Une potite review, peut-être ? ;) Naan, faîtes comme vous voulez _

_Mais pensez à mon OS, (ah ouais, le titre c'est "This wind ain't the right wind for me") ça m'ferait vraiment super plaisir !_

_Ziboux à tous, et à plus !_


	19. Chapter 19

_Eh, eh, eh, vous savez quoi ? C'est les vacances :D Ca veut dire plus de retard dans les publications ! Attendez, on me dit dans l'oreillette que ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre ... Donc c'est un peu con._

_Alors voilà, voilà, avant-dernier chapitre ... Sigh. Ce fut court quand même, vous trouvez pas ?_  
_Donc bref, plus grand chose à dire ..._  
_Ah, si, au risque d'atteindre la lourdeur d'un éléphanteau de quelques mois, si vous avez 10 minutes, vous jetteriez un oeil à '"This wind ain't the right wind for me" s'vous plaaaaait ? Ça serait trop chouettos :3_

_**CHAPITRE 19 : LE DEPLOIEMENT**_

Hermione grimpait silencieusement les escaliers, Drago à ses côtés, qui avait ôté la Cape d'Invisibilité pour plus de commodité. Tous deux se dirigeaient vers le sixième étage, là où tout commencerait vraiment. Et l'un comme l'autre avaient la sensation de porter une lourde enclume dans leurs ventres, compressant leurs organes, et nouant leurs estomacs. Ils arrivèrent devant la tapisserie, et Hermione se revêtit de la Cape délaissée par son amant. Drago récita sa phrase habituelle, et les deux élèves entrèrent dans ce capharnaüm composite. Ils naviguèrent habilement entre caisses, fioles et balais, et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un Mangemort. Hermione retint un glapissement, et contempla l'homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire s'approcher d'eux.

-Drago, ça fait une heure que je tourne en rond dans cette foutue salle, et j'ai aucune idée d'où est la sortie ! rugit l'inconnu.  
-Tu es le seul à être là, Yaxley ? questionna simplement l'interpellé. Où sont les autres ? J'avais clairement demandé des renforts, et pas un simple garde du corps.  
-'Suis arrivé en premier chez Barjow, grogna le dénommé Yaxley, alors tu connais la musique, premier arrivé, premier servi ! Le vieux m'a fichu dans cette Armoire, 'suis arrivé là, j'ai tourné en rond comme un Veracrasse et j't'ai vu arriver comme une fleur, un quart d'heure après ! Bella devrait plus trop tarder, elle était au Manoir avec quelques autres, acheva-t-il, pour répondre à la question du jeune homme.  
-On va les attendre devant l'Armoire, dit fermement Drago. Il faudra sortir de la Salle tout ensemble, ajouta-t-il, déterminé.

Ils marchèrent alors en direction de l'Armoire à Disparaitre, dissimulée par des montagnes d'étranges chaussures et de Vifs d'Or désarticulés. Hermione suivait les deux hommes, invisible aux regards. Le trio fut devant l'Armoire peu de temps après, et Drago soupira.

-Yaxley, tu as laissé la porte de l'Armoire grande ouverte …  
-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda-t-il, la voix chargé d'arrogance.  
-Ca me fait que ni Bellatrix, ni quiconque, ne pourra venir par ce passage si le battant n'est pas fermé. La magie prend effet uniquement quand les deux espaces communicants sont clos, comme tu aurais du t'en douter … Pas étonnant que personne ne soit encore là, dit-il, blasé, tout en refermant la porte.

A peine dix secondes plus tard, un 'pop' se fit entendre, et le battant du meuble magique se ré-ouvrit. La jeune fille sous cape recula prudemment du périmètre de l'Armoire. Ce fut une Bellatrix Lestrange fort énervée qui en sortit. La revoir, un an après son passage au Ministère de la Magie, rappela à Hermione cette vision qu'elle avait eut d'elle à l'époque, une femme profondément maléfique qui avait démontré sa puissance démoniaque. Cela n'avait pas changé. Ces souvenirs lui glacèrent le sang, et voir à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle-même l'objet de son malaise la fit subitement frissonner.

Toute à ses sombres pensées, le regard fixé sur une théière remuant faiblement sur le bord d'une pyramide de couverts, Hermione ne suivit que vaguement la discussion animée entre Bellatrix, Yaxley et Drago, l'une blâmant un autre de l'avoir fait attendre et de l'avoir ridiculisée, qui s'en défendait en accusant le dernier. La dispute ne prit fin qu'avec l'arrivée d'un troisième Mangemort, succédé d'un quatrième, puis d'un cinquième. Le défilé de toges noires ne prit finalement fin que vingt minutes plus tard, espacées de périodes creuses où l'assemblée discutait bruyamment comme on commente un match de Quidditch.

Hermione, debout près d'une pile de livres apparemment interdits, fut simplement horrifiée devant la légèreté et même l'allégresse des Mangemorts, tous sachant très bien ce qu'ils allaient commettre. Leurs rires gras, dénués de la moindre sensibilité, annonçaient leur implacable volonté à accomplir leur tâche. La simple et rapide destruction d'un homme. Plongée dans son aversion, elle contemplait la petite foule rassemblée, passant d'un visage à l'autre, les cagoules n'étant pas encore relevées pour l'heure. Elle voyait les différents personnages qui avaient fait la première page de la Gazette, évoqués pour leurs meurtres, leur cruauté, leur totale absence de conscience ou leur perverse habitude de faire souffrir leurs victimes, selon les personnalités. Plus Hermione les regardait, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient de dégout. Quand soudain, ultime abjection, elle vit Fenrir Greyback. La créature, sale et puante, se gaussait en compagnie de quelques imbéciles. Ses ongles noirs maculés de terre, sa fourrure grise et sale, ses crocs jaunâtres et tranchants, son corps massif tout entier glaçait le sang de la jeune fille. Elle espéra du plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle n'aurait pas à le côtoyer à moins de deux mètres. Quatre mètres, décida-t-elle, apercevant ce qui ressemblait à du sang séché à la commissure de ses babines malsaines.

-Drago, nous sommes plus d'une trentaine maintenant, dit Bellatrix de sa voix de petite fille. Estimes-tu cela suffisant ? ajouta-t-elle ironiquement, lui montrant bien qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à réclamer la venue de nouveaux Mangemorts.  
-Ca devrait être assez, en cas de défense de l'Ordre, constata-il. J'ai réfléchi à un plan, dit-il d'une voie forte, pour que toutes les personnes rassemblées l'entendent et l'écoutent. Dumbledore ne devrait plus être long à revenir à présent. Nous devons être totalement prêts dans une demi-heure. Il faudra l'attirer dans un lieu difficile d'accès, comme la Tour d'Astronomie. Si nous bloquons la sortie une fois qu'il y sera, il sera à notre merci.  
-C'est très bien, comme plan, mais comment tu veux le faire grimper là-haut ? Ca fait une sacrée trotte, pour un vieux ! s'esclaffa un homme brun dont un très laide cicatrice barrait le visage de la tempe au menton, défigurant son nez et sa bouche. Il va pas y aller sans bonne raison !  
-C'est là qu'il faudra lui trouver une motivation, en effet, répondit Drago, fatigué.  
-Voyons, mon neveu, quoi de plus simple ? dit Bellatrix en s'approchant, qui s'était jusque là tenue en retrait. Un bon directeur n'est motivé que par une chose, le bien-être de ses chers élèves Sang-de-Bourbe ! Il suffit d'une mignonne petite Marque des Ténèbres, flottant doucement dans le ciel, pour le faire rappliquer au petit trot ! acheva-t-elle, sa voix déjà haute montant dans les aigus.

Un grondement approbateur s'éleva de l'assemblée. Drago ne put alors qu'accepter l'idée proposée par sa tante. Le troupeau se mit lourdement en route, sillonnant les allées générées par le hasard de la Salle sur Demande, Bellatrix, Drago et Hermione à sa tête. Cette dernière toucha brièvement le bras du jeune homme pour lui signifier sa présence. Ils sortirent de la salle, traversèrent maints couloirs et escaliers, pour se diriger vers l'imposante Tour d'Astronomie. Le groupe arriva à son pied, et se déploya dans le couloir. Là, Drago pénétra dans la Tour, et dès qu'il sentit Hermione lui frôler le bras, signe qu'elle l'avait rejoint, il jeta derrière lui un sortilège complexe, empêchant quiconque ne portant la Marque d'entrer dans cette partie du château. Il fit toutefois en sorte de ne pas faire fonctionner le sortilège en sens inverse, pour qu'Hermione puisse repartir, lorsqu'il aurait accompli sa funeste mission.

Une fois qu'ils eurent parcouru une vingtaine de marches dans l'escalier en colimaçon, Hermione, que l'arrivée des Mangemorts en masse avait chamboulée, parla.

-Alors c'est maintenant … souffla-t-elle, un sanglot retenu dans la gorge.  
-Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit simplement le jeune homme grimpant les marches à ses côtés, sans pouvoir la voir.  
-Je sais bien, constata-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Ils étaient arrivés au sommet de la Tour. D'ici, les deux jeunes amants avaient une vue imprenable sur le Parc, le Grand Lac, les montagnes alentours, Pré-au-Lard et d'autres endroits dont tous deux ignoraient les noms. Une faible brise estivale caressa alors leurs visages, l'air était tiède et la nuit n'était pas encore totalement tombée, bien que la lueur de quelques étoiles apparaissait déjà dans le ciel vierge de tout nuage. Le calme qui émanait du paysage prêt à s'endormir semblait apaiser quelque peu les cerveaux saturés de Drago et d'Hermione. Cependant la vérité ne pouvait s'effacer totalement de leurs esprits, même pour quelques instants. Alors Drago leva le bras droit à la verticale, et d'une voix forte, il déclara au ciel : « Morsmordre !»

* * *

_The end is coming ... Soooon ... Sooooooooon !_  
_Faut que j'arrête les champignons, ça me réussit pas._

_Allez, see ya soon pour le prochain et ultime et beau et final et transcendantal et unique et magnifique dernier chapitre. _  
_Rien que ça, pour votre bon plaisir, folks !_

_Zibs !_


	20. Chapter 20

_Mes amis, mes très chers amis ... Ce jour funeste est arrivé. Ainsi prend fin mon aventure ! Enfin, cette aventure ! Car il y en aura d'autres, je vous l'promets mes lapins !_  
_Nous y voilà donc._  
_Cet ultime chapitre (non, ne pleurez pas ! *comment ça, personne pleure ? Allez, tout le monde sort un mouchoir, et pis quoi encore ?*) est à peu près deux fois plus long que les autres, mais du coup, c'est toujours pas énorme ^^_  
_J'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous étiez dedans, 'fin bref, que vous avez passé un bon moment à me lire !_  
_Merci à tous, qui avez pris la peine de me laisser vos avis sur mon histoire, ça m'a, en plus de faire vraiment plaisir, permis de comprendre où étaient mes points faibles et de les combler ;)_  
_Merci à mes fidèles reviewers, qui ont reviewé chaque chapitre, ce que je trouve quand même super cool de votre part, donc merci à vous toooous !_  
_Here we are, je n'ai pas spécialement de musique à vous conseiller, quoi que ... J'en ai toujours, mais elles collent pas forcément à ce chapiter en particulier. Allez, laissons nous tenter quand même ! ;)_  
_Hood - Perfume Genius_  
_Nara - E.S. Posthumus_

_Très bonne lecture à vous tous, j'vous fait des câlins !_

_**CHAPITRE 20 : L'EFFONDREMENT**_

Un éclair vert déchira le ciel, et à son extrémité, la Marque de Ténèbres, grandissante. Le signe annonciateur du pire palpitait faiblement, surplombait la Tour et le château dans son entier. Un épais serpent sortait de la bouche décharnée du crâne, s'enroulait autour, sinuait doucement, tournait, haut dans le ciel. Sa lueur verdâtre éclairait très faiblement le crépuscule. Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard ne tardèrent pas à remarquer cette inhabituelle lumière. Ni les Aurors qui patrouillaient à l'extérieur du château.

Drago redescendit son bras, et de sa main droite, empoigna son avant-bras gauche. Pour un porteur de la Marque, produire ce sort entraînait une douleur semblable à une décharge électrique dans l'avant-bras, douleur qui était transmise à tous les autres porteurs de la Marque aux alentours. C'était pour eux le moyen de communiquer la mort de l'ennemi numéro un sur un champ de bataille fermé, tel le château, où chacun ne pouvait pas forcément avoir vue sur le ciel, pour y discerner une Marque des Ténèbres. Ainsi, la douleur fut reçue en simultané par la trentaine de Mangemorts dans le couloir. Et par Severus Rogue, qui sortit brusquement de son bureau, aux cachots, manquant de renverser Ginny qui se trouvait là.

Les deux élèves en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie se retirèrent alors du sommet, se plaçant sous l'avancée de toit, là où ils pourraient voir sans être vus d'éventuels arrivants. Hermione, toujours sous la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry, souleva alors une objection sur le plan de Drago.

-Mais, si Dumbledore et Harry arrivent par le bas de la Tour, ils ne pourront pas monter, avec tous les Mangemorts, et le barrage magique que tu as placé …  
-Bellatrix saura quand ils viendront, répondit Drago. Elle ordonnera aux autres de se cacher, et désactivera le barrage. Bien sur, elle le réactivera tout de suite après. Mais de toute façon, je pense qu'ils trouveront un moyen de venir directement ici. Dumbledore peut sortir du domaine en transplanant, ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème d'y rentrer …  
-Mais, comment tu … commença la jeune fille.  
-Soulève la Cape, l'interrompit le jeune homme en souriant, je ne te vois pas parler, c'est franchement étrange de ne pas savoir quelle tête tu fais !

Amusée, Hermione souleva uniquement le bas de la Cape, de manière à ne montrer que ses chaussures. Drago, rapidement, saisit le pan de tissu, le leva un peu plus, et se glissa dessous. Il prit doucement Hermione dans ses bras, qui, soudainement, s'y effondra. Ils s'assirent sur la première marche, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'un et l'autre se forcèrent à respirer profondément, les paupières étroitement fermées, tentant d'évacuer la pression. Puis ils s'embrassèrent. D'abord doucement, légèrement, puis tendrement, et enfin passionnément. Ses mains à elle dans ses cheveux blonds, ses mains à lui dans le creux son dos, ils laissaient parler leur amour pour eux. Leurs lèvres, dans une chorégraphie qu'elles seules semblaient connaître, se quittaient pour mieux se rencontrer. Leurs langues se mêlèrent au ballet, et enflammées, elles dansèrent entre elles. Les premiers sons en provenance de l'entrée de la Tour commencèrent à retentir.

Des bruits de fracas, de chute, de douleur, d'explosion. L'Ordre était arrivé, et avait engagé l'affrontement. Les deux jeunes assis au sommet du long escalier n'en avaient cure. Ils ne savaient aucunement ce que l'avenir leur imposerait dans les prochaines heures. Ils préféraient profiter du dernier petit moment où ils étaient encore ensemble, pour s'embrasser, s'embrasser avant de se battre, s'embrasser avant de souffrir.

Ce fut seulement l'étrange grésillement du champ de protection qui réussit à stopper la danse endiablée de leurs lèvres jointes. Ils tournèrent tout deux la tête en direction du bruit, et virent alors, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, un balai, chevauché par le professeur Dumbledore, le bras droit levé, la baguette pointée droit devant lui. Au vu des altérations de l'air devant lui, il devait se trouver devant la barrière magique qui englobait le domaine.

-Il annule la protection, dit précipitamment Hermione, il l'annule pour pouvoir rentrer … Harry doit être à côté, sous la fausse cape … Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas transplané ?  
-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée … Il est peut-être épuisé … Regarde, il a failli glisser de son balai ! Il est à bout de force …  
-Ils approchent ! dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Vite, sors de la Cape, et tiens toi près !

Drago obéi, et se tint caché derrière le mur séparant l'escalier du sommet de la tour, la baguette levée. Hermione était à côté de lui, totalement silencieuse. Dumbledore approchait, et plus la distance entre lui et la Tour diminuait, plus les deux jeunes constataient son air mal en point. Le visage crayeux et luisant, les mains agitées de soubresauts, il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il ne pouvait en effet pas transplaner dans cet état. A ses côtés, ils distinguèrent une forme floue, transparente et mouvante. La cape factice n'était pas aussi puissante que la véritable Cape d'Invisibilité, aussi elle ne permet pas une totale dissimulation de son porteur. Ils virent donc Harry se poser sur l'esplanade qu'offrait la Tour, aux côtés de Dumbledore.

-Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il … commença la voix d'Harry  
-Expelliarmus ! s'exclama alors Drago, sortant de sa cachette, Hermione à ses talons.

La baguette du directeur accomplit un arc de cercle parfait et disparu derrière les créneaux, dans les ténèbres. Hermione vit alors quelque chose qui avait échappé à Drago. L'infime mouvement de baguette du directeur juste avant que le sortilège ne frappe sa main. En direction d'Harry. La forme mouvante qu'il était avait alors cessé de bouger, et Hermione comprit. Dumbledore, voulant protéger son élève préféré, l'avait immobilisé pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il avait donc gâché son unique chance de contrer l'attaque. Et de ce geste invisible, il venait de celer son destin.

-Drago … Cela me fait plaisir de te voir, dit le directeur sur un ton de conversation. C'est quelque peu inhabituel comme rencontre, mais qu'importe. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?  
-Vous ne comprenez … commença Drago, la baguette pointée. Comment pouvez-vous être si détendu ? se reprit-il. Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous et moi sommes là !  
-Malheureusement, je le devine, oui. Mais dis-moi Drago, c'est donc toi, l'auteur de ces vagues tentatives, tout au long de l'année ? Car, si c'est le cas, permets-moi de te dire qu'elles étaient, pardonne-moi du terme, bien timides.  
-Timides ? J'ai déployé tellement d'énergie pour les mettre en œuvre ! répondit brusquement Drago, comme insulté.  
-En es-tu bien sur ? Car aucune d'entre elles n'a atteint son but. Etrange coïncidence, elles ont en revanche toutes touché des Gryffondor. Amusant comme le hasard fait les choses, n'est-ce-pas ? constata-t-il d'une voix indéniablement affaiblie.  
-Ce … ce n'était pas voulu ! Si seulement Katie Bell n'avait pas touché ce fichu collier, tout se serait déroulé comme prévu …  
-Penses-tu ? Non, Drago, tu sais très bien que non. Tu voulais simplement être étranger à ce meurtre. Tu ne voulais pas avoir de mort sur la conscience, du moins pas de mort que tu aurais directement causée. Comme tu t'apprêtes pourtant à le faire ...  
-Exactement, c'est ce que je vais faire ! C'est ce que je dois faire, ajouta-t-il, d'un ton un peu moins assuré.  
-Allons, Drago, tu n'es pas un meurtrier … Tu le sais bien, tu ne peux pas commettre un tel acte … Ton âme est encore pure, pourquoi la saccager ? Rejoins-nous, à l'Ordre, nous pouvons t'offrir une protection. Tu n'es pas mauvais, nous t'accepterons.

Le jeune homme blond baissa alors sensiblement sa baguette. Hermione voyait bien que, malgré tous les efforts de Drago pour tenir sa promesse envers Voldemort, les mots du directeur avaient fait leur effet. Et soudainement, le refuge de l'Ordre lui parut, à elle aussi, envisageable, et même idéal. Et alors qu'elle rêvait d'un avenir sans terreur, des bruits dans l'escalier s'élevèrent. Les Mangemorts, ne voyant pas Drago redescendre, étaient en train de monter. Dans moins d'une minute, ils seraient en haut, et Dumbledore mourrait. Ce fut la fin des espérances d'Hermione.

Les pas se rapprochaient, elle devait faire un choix. Lorsque les Mangemorts seraient arrivés à leur niveau, ils seraient sans pitié. Non seulement il tuerait le directeur, mais ils prendraient un malin plaisir à le torturer, à le faire souffrir, Hermione le savait bien, ce n'était pas nouveau. Peut-être même que Greyback s'en mêlerait. Ou Bellatrix, elle et son esprit si sadique. Ou d'autres encore, tous célèbres pour leur effroyable tendance à aimer la douleur d'autrui plus que tout au monde. Les bruits de pas étaient de plus en plus près. Une cinquantaine de marches, à peine. Alors Hermione prit sa décision. Drago était comme hypnotisé par les paroles de Dumbledore, qui lui promettait sécurité et protection. Il ne lèverait plus sa baguette envers le vieil homme, elle le savait. Il ne pouvait plus.

Elle s'avança devant le vieil homme, et ôta la Cape, qui glissa à ses pieds sans un bruit. Elle vit les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandir de surprise, et devinait ceux d'Harry faire de même.

-Je suis désolée, professeur, dit-elle.

Et, sa baguette levée, elle récita la formule que Drago ne trouvait plus le courage et la force de dire. L'éclair vert jaillit hors de sa baguette magique, déchira l'obscurité naissante, et alla frapper Dumbledore en plein dans la poitrine. Le choc le souleva du sol. Il resta suspendu en l'air durant un instant, un instant de grâce, où même les bruits de lutte en contrebas semblèrent s'être arrêtés. Et les bras en croix, les yeux encore grands d'étonnement, la barbe argentée se soulevant, il bascula en arrière, derrière les créneaux de la Tour contre lesquels il était appuyé quelques secondes avant, et, immanquablement, chuta dans la nuit.

Les lèvres tremblantes, la main pointant encore sa baguette meurtrière, Hermione était debout, occupant la place centrale du lieu qui avait porté le pire, qui, comme semblait l'indiquer la Marque verdâtre qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête, avait finalement été commis. Les bruits reprirent, l'instant était brisé. Hermione, les yeux fixés sur l'emplacement qu'occupait Dumbledore quelques secondes auparavant, ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Drago s'était rapproché d'elle, l'avait recouverte de la Cape et la forçait alors à redescendre. Ses jambes se mirent enfin à lui obéir, et alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans les escaliers, un groupe de Mangemorts en déboucha.

-Drago ! cria Bellatrix de sa voix suraigüe. Alors ça y est, tu l'as fait ?  
-C'est … oui, c'est fait, je l'ai fait … dit-il difficilement, la vision de Dumbledore passant par-dessus les créneaux toujours gravée sur sa rétine.  
-Bravo ! s'écria alors la petite brune en l'enlaçant, surexcitée. Bravo, Drago ! Le maître va être si fier de toi … Et ta mère ! Oh, comme elle sera fière elle aussi ! Tu es digne de porter le nom des Malefoy à présent !

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa tante, se frayant un passage vers le bas de la Tour. Là, les combats faisaient rage. Il passa en un éclair, esquivant quelques sorts qui fusaient en sa direction. Il enjamba divers corps, pour la plupart du temps revêtus de capes noires. Traversant le couloir du mieux qu'il put, il en atteint finalement le bout, et commença à dévala des marches qui le séparaient du Grand Hall. Sortir, il fallait sortir, sortir pour partir, et ne plus revenir. Tout en descendant, Drago constata que les combats ne s'étaient limités au couloir d'accès de la Tour d'Astronomie, mais qu'il y en avait un peu partout dans le château. «D'autres Mangemorts ont dû être appelés par Bellatrix, voyant l'ampleur que cela prenait» pensa-t-il …

Puis il se retourna, et chercha frénétiquement Hermione des yeux, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était de nouveau sous la Cape. Mais il vit un corps gisant sur le sol remuer, avant de reprendre son immobilité de cadavre. Il en déduit que quelqu'un venait de se prendre les pieds dedans. Quelqu'un d'invisible. Drago attendit alors dans un renfoncement de mur, attendant un signe d'Hermione montrant qu'elle était de nouveau à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait fuir sans elle. Il resta alors quelques instants immobile, avant de voir un sortilège sortant de nulle part se diriger droit sur lui. D'un geste de la baguette, il le renvoya, puis il vit que d'autres éclairs de lumière jaillissaient d'une source inconnue, source qui semblait néanmoins de rapprocher. « Potter …» grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Ordure ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! hurlait le néant avec la voix d'Harry. Elle est sous Impérium, c'est ça ! C'est toi qui l'as ensorcelée ! Je vais te tuer !  
-Potter, arrête, répondait Drago tout en esquivant du mieux qu'il pouvait les maléfices lancés à la chaîne par son adversaire invisible, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne lui ai rien fait !  
-Lâche ! Tu ne voulais pas le tuer de tes mains, alors tu t'es débrouillé pour qu'elle, elle le fasse !

Excédé par ces accusations produites par l'esprit chamboulé et maladroit d'Harry, Drago jeta soudainement un sort d'immobilisme sur le brun qui s'agitait sous cape. Harry bascula alors en arrière, le sort qu'il était en train en jeter se trouva dévié, et heurta le plafond avec fracas. La fausse cape glissa de son corps inerte. Tous deux se rappelèrent alors en même temps l'épisode du Poudlard Express, où Harry espionnait maladroitement dans le wagon des Serpentard. La situation était de nouveau la même, avec toutefois plus de dignité pour Harry quant à sa posture, en effet il se tenait droit avec uniquement le bras levé, là où, dans le train, il s'apparentait d'avantage à une tortue retournée.

-Ecoute-moi bien le balafré, murmura Drago entre ses dents, pointant sa baguette sur le cou d'Harry. Mets-toi bien dans le crâne que je n'ai rien fait à Hermione, elle a agit de son propre chef. Et si tu avais la moindre faculté intellectuelle digne de ce nom, tu aurais compris qu'elle l'a fait pour le protéger des tortures des autres Mangemorts. Seulement, bien entendu, tu ne …

Il s'interrompit soudainement, bousculé par une forme invisible. C'était Hermione, accourue en voyant Drago menacer son ami de la pointe de sa baguette magique. La force de la collision les fit tomber tout les deux. Le jeune homme dépêtra Hermione de la Cape dans laquelle elle était enroulée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, je faisais simplement comprendre quelques petites choses à notre cher ami …

La jeune fille soupira, se leva, et tendit une main à Drago pour l'aider à se relever, qu'il accepta. Les deux élèves, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, regardèrent Harry, immobile sur le sol jonché de débris. Un duel des regards commença. Les yeux d'Harry passaient d'un visage à l'autre, alternant entre haine et ébahissement. Ebahissement qui grandit encore plus, si c'était possible, quand il s'aperçut que leurs deux mains étaient jointes.

-Harry … dit alors Hermione, la voix encore brisée. Pardonne-moi.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, quand elle vit les deux capes d'Invisibilité, alors à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Elle ramassa les deux, reposa à côté du corps toujours immobile d'Harry la Cape de son père, et reprit la fausse, qu'elle glissa dans sa poche.

-Ça serait du vol, dit-elle à Harry pour toute explication.

Et elle partit, avec Drago, continuant à deux leur fuite. Ils coururent le long des couloirs, dévalant les escaliers, bifurquant, esquivant, et ignorant les regards éberlués qui se posaient sur eux en les voyant s'enfuir. Ils débouchèrent sur le Grand Hall. Ils se ruèrent alors au-dehors, virent au loin la bicoque d'Hagrid prendre feu, et des éclairs rouges, bleus et verts fuser dans la direction du demi-géant. Ils couraient, couraient du plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Ils parcoururent le chemin qui menait au portail ouvragé, et lorsqu'ils l'eurent dépassé, ils se regardèrent, joignirent leurs mains, transplanèrent, et disparurent de la nuit d'un noir d'encre.

* * *

_Je laisse le privilège à chacun d'entre vous de continuer l'histoire comme bon lui semble, il n'y a pas de suite unique :)_  
_De cette histoire relativement succincte j'espère que vous garderez un bon souvenir *c'est magique, j'me mets à dire n'importe quoi tiens*_  
_Au risque de me faire de la pub, allez donc voir mon autre fic que vous trouverez en toute logique sur mon profil, le style est différent mais c'est toujours moi :)_  
_Sur ces bonnes paroles, sayonara, on se reverra quand on se reverra, bisous pour tout le monde,_  
_Oochoo !_


End file.
